The Weight of the World
by Amour de Pamplemousse
Summary: What happens when even the bubbliest and brightest person is crushed under the weight of the world? She becomes a whole different person that likes to be alone and pushes everyone away; everyone but the one guy who has been there, done that.
1. Happiness Without Sorrow

**A/N: Hey guys! Lena, here. So I'm deciding to work on this story again but it's been a while so I reread it. I decided that I needed to fix these atrocious grammar mistakes and awkward sentence structures so I'm reworking this story. I'm revising it because I have a hard time remembering where I was going with this story so I'm immersing myself back into it. Haha. Well I didn't want to rewrite the WHOLE thing so some of these awkward sentences will have to stay put. Anyway, enjoy the revised chapter 1! **

* * *

><p>After a couple years of meaningless traveling, I realized that I couldn't avoid coming back home, and so I did. During those years away from home, Veilstone hasn't changed much. It still has the same bright atmosphere that I used to hate about my hometown but I kind of enjoy it now. There truly is no place like home. All throughout my childhood, I felt suffocated in this city and I tried to stay away from it as much as possible. It seems, however, that the years have changed me. Whenever I look back at myself as the little stuck-up kid determined to be the best trainer, I also see all the mistakes I've made. I've done a lot of things that I am not proud of, but I know that the past is in the past; that doesn't matter anymore. I'm a whole new person now, a different Paul. Although it's true that I will never be as happy and carefree as Reggie is but I am satisfied in life. I'm satisfied with my Pokémon and with myself.<p>

To be honest, I'm surprised that I still remember the directions to the house that Reggie and I grew up in. It was the most horrid place in my childhood. I abhorred it because it represents a family that I had and lost. It used to make me sad to see it but now, I just appreciate all the fond memories I had in this very house. When I left, I was so certain that I would not be coming back so I didn't take my keys with me, but here I am, back once again. I knocked on the door a couple of times and it is obvious that Reggie isn't home so I walked to the Pokémon center and called him. He picks up and I can't recognize his location, well, I guess he's not home then.

"Oh hey Paul, it's nice of you to call. What's up?" said Reggie with a smile.

"I'm in Veilstone, I decided that I should come back home. Where are you?" I asked

"Really? You decided to come back home? That's wonderful! However, I'm in Twinleaf right now and I will be for a while," Reggie replied with an apologetic expression

"Ugh, why are you in Twinleaf?"

"I'm helping out some of my friends here, why don't you come and join me. Just ask Officer Jenny to bring you here because it's getting dark and you don't have a place to stay."

"I can stay at the Pokémon Center…"

"NO! I forbid you to be a tourist in your own hometown, plus I really want to see you." Reggie said quickly

"Alright, fine, I'll get Officer Jenny, but where are you staying?"

"I have an apartment here; I stay in this town a lot"

"Alright then, see you soon."

"See you."

I got off the phone with Reggie; I am slightly upset that I won't be able to sleep in my own bed for another while but at least I'll see him again. To be honest, I haven't seen him in person in a long time; I seriously hope I'm as tall as he is now.

I got Officer Jenny and we reached Twinleaf in no time. It's day like these where I'm grateful that Officer Jenny gives rides because if I had to walk, that would've really been a pain in the butt. She dropped me off at the Pokémon Center and I wandered around a bit. I vaguely remember this town from my time here in the Sinnoh region. Reggie said that he would meet me at the park with the fountain at 8. It's only 7 right now which gave me time to find the park that he was talking about. Since this town isn't very big, I found the park within fifteen minutes.

It's actually very peaceful at the park; I see families relaxing and elderly couples reminiscing to each other, I also happened to see a blunette around my age. Her hair reminds me of the ocean and I feel like I've seen it somewhere before.

If I were the old Paul, I would just ignore it and continue to wait for Reggie but I'm different now. Something compelled me to go up to the girl and talk to her.

"Hey, excuse me. You look very familiar, have we met before?" I asked as I tapped the girl on her shoulder. She turns around and just looks at me; it's as if she's analyzing me.

"No, we haven't met in your dreams. Please leave me alone," she responds coldly. I look at her face for a while and I know that I remember those eyes from somewhere. Then, I had an epiphany...

"Dawn!" I exclaimed, "You're Dawn, right?"

She looks at my face carefully; her analyzing gaze makes me slightly nervous, but I'd never admit that this troublesome girl makes me nervous in any way.

"Paul..?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes! Wow, you look different! You seem different as well," I said enthusiastically.

"Things change," she replied nonchalantly. She's right about that, things do change, if this was a couple years ago she would be the one running up to me and trying to talk to me. What happened to that bubbly girl that travelled with that loser, Ash?

"What happened to you?" I asked, slightly concerned.

"Life. Look I have to go, I'd love to stay and chat but I'd rather not," she said hurriedly.

"Let me walk you home, a girl shouldn't be walking alone at night," I said

"It's barely at night," she rolled her eyes.

"But still," I insisted

"Whatever," she said as she started walking.

We walked in silence for five minutes, it's very awkward. She doesn't even attempt to speak; I really can't imagine how someone so bubbly and happy can become someone so nonchalant and cold.

"So… do you still do Pokémon Contests..?" I asked.

"No."

"Why not? It was your dream, wasn't it?"

"Most dreams don't come true so what's the point?"

I was taken aback by her pessimistic attitude. It made me slightly angry, but above all, it made me sad. What happened to the spirit of a girl who believed in dedication and willpower?

"Did something happen that changed your mind about chasing your dreams?" I asked.

"I got tired of chasing after something that doesn't seem to get any closer."

"I don't understand what you mean; you won a lot of Contests…"

"But I was getting nowhere."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe you were at the peak already? To be at the top doesn't mean that you would win all the competitions, you know. Plus, I heard you won the Sinnoh Grand Festival a couple of times."

"I may win, but I still wasn't getting anywhere. There was no purpose after winning, it was a dumb dream."

"Dreams are never dumb. Your dream even came true, why are you so upset?"

"I kept winning so that meant I can't ever lose, I always have to practice, practice, practice. It's not a way to live. When I gave up that dream, something in me snapped. I was lost; I didn't have another dream to chase. I took a short break and just decided to relax and by the time I looked up, everyone was already ahead of me."

"What do you mean they were ahead of you?"

"Ash became Kanto Champion and settled down with Misty in Pallet Town."

"Did you like him..?"

"No. That's not what I meant. Everyone already accomplished their dreams. May became one of the best coordinators and she settled down with Drew. They're currently traveling the world."

"I still don't understand why you think that they are ahead of you."

"Everyone eventually accomplished their goal, like me, but they kept moving on with life. They've all settled down with someone and are beginning a new chapter of their lives. Each one of them has something to look forward to. I don't."

"Why not? You can easily find someone to settle down with."

"But everyone that I know has a girlfriend and other people want to date me to simply be with the Grand Festival winner."

"I think you have a good and happy life, I don't understand why you can't see and appreciate that."

"You can't have a happy life without some sort of sorrow because a person without sorrow does not understand happiness."

"Your attitude has changed because you can't find a boyfriend? Is that it?" I asked sarcastically.

"You don't understand…"

"No you're right, I don't understand. I don't understand how someone can changed this much because she can't get a damn boyfriend! Dawn, you're only, like what, 17? Do you really want to find a boyfriend just because everyone else has one? You need to continue your dream until you feel that you've accomplished it. You took a break that allowed others to reach their goals and find love but you didn't even finish that and you want to be where they are at right now? That's ridiculous!"

I was almost screaming at the end. I can't believe her. Of all of her qualities to keep, she kept her airheadedness. At least she used to have faith and bubbliness to combat that stupidity; now she just has nothing. She interrupts my mini-rant about her stupidity, "So you want me to go back to coordinating? Everyone else already stopped and retired. I can't go back…"

"YES YOU CAN!" I'm honestly getting more and more annoyed with this girl; some things never change, I guess.

"NO I CAN'T! Don't you see? I've lost the childish spirit to fight. Do you know the reason I took that break? I loved coordinating and I didn't want to take the break but I did because my dad came home. After he was gone for so long, he came back…"

Oh shit, any time someone brings up an absent parent, things go bad, "Dawn…" I began to say.

"I'm not done yet. He came back but he was dying. He was dying of cancer. He didn't tell us so I ran back home ecstatic that my dad was home. A week later, he said that he was having difficulty breathing and needed to go the hospital. We sent him to the hospital and they said that it would be his last day. My dad knew this and he apologized for not telling us but he wanted to be a family again even if it's for a short period of time," she was crying. Now I feel really bad for pushing her into admitting this.

"Why did you give up coordinating though..?" I asked. I mean, we've already came this far and if I'm going to hell for making this girl cry, then I'm going to hell; I don't see why I shouldn't continue.

"I don't want to be like my dad! He was so immersed in training Pokémon that he neglected his own family and never got to really enjoy the happy family moments," she admitted as her tears started to subside.

"I'm sorry…" I said. I really didn't know what else to say.

"Whatever, we're here," she replied, she reverted back to the cold Dawn I saw at the park.

"I'm curious but why did you say that I didn't know you from my dreams at the park earlier..?"

"I thought you were another one of those guys using that pick-up line."

"Oh…" I said, kind of awkwardly. Suddenly a door opened and Reggie appeared. He looked as surprised as I did.

"Paul! What are you doing here? We were supposed to meet at the park," he said, surprised.

"Oh, umm… I was walking Dawn home," I replied.

"You guys know each other?"

"Yeah, we met a couple years ago."

"Oh, well… uhh surprise! You guys are neighbors now," Reggie said with a smile.

"WHAT?!" screeched Dawn.

"Oww, Troublesome, that hurt my eardrums," I said.

She looks at me with disdain (and I mean DISDAIN… if looks could kill, I'd be stone cold by now) and quickly walks into her house. Reggie and I look after her, stunned. I slowly walked towards Reggie's apartment. It is REALLY nice; I wonder how Reggie is able to afford this.

"PAUL! Wow, you're really tall now, aren't you? You're as tall as I am," Reggie said with a big smile.

"Umm… actually, I think I'm taller," I said while raising my left eyebrow.

"Details, details! Anyways, are you friends with Dawn?"

"Somewhat, although I was a jerk to her when we were younger…"

"You were a jerk to everyone."

"True."

"Be nice to her, okay? She has a lot going on and she seems very torn apart"

"I feel like she's being a drama queen, I mean she gave up her dreams just because she wants to settle down after what happened with her dad, but their circumstances aren't even the same!"

"No, Johanna, which is her mom, and I believe that there's something she's not telling us"

"What are you suspecting..?"

"Something worse must have happened. We both doubt that it's because of her dad, she was already kind of spaced-out before she found out about her dad. Anyway, you must be tired, let me show you to your room."

The room Reggie gave me is really cozy and nice. However, I couldn't sleep because I kept thinking of what he said. I feel that he may be right. I kept analyzing every part of our conversation but eventually, I feel myself drifting asleep thinking of the blunette with crystal blue eyes which mirrored her currently frozen heart.


	2. Contradictions

**Chapter 2: Contradictions**

I woke up to the sunlight beaming through my window. I almost forgot where I was for a second there, it was a bit awkward waking up in a totally random room. Then, I remembered that I was in Twinleaf. I also remembered that I saw Dawn yesterday, her and all of her pessimism, and a very "Paul-like" attitude. It's a little funny to think that our roles are reversed.

I sat up in my bed but not wanting to get up and thought about what Dawn said. She said that a person that has never experienced sorrow doesn't understand happiness. That's quite odd considering she was telling a sob story about her father, if you ask me, that's very sorrowful. Why would she say something about catching up and then about her father? My head is starting to spin. Her story is contradicting itself. Ugh, why must girls be this confusing?

I got my lazy self out of bed and went to the washroom to freshen up, I was STILL thinking about Dawn and her confusing story. Then, it hit me. She's lying! She clearly didn't think her story through before reciting it to me. She can't possibly say that she is too happy to even feel it one minute, only to break down and cry about her father the next minute. She must be lying, she has to be lying. There's no way that that story or mentality makes any sense! Ugh, seriously my head is hurting.

"PAUL! Breakfast!" came a loud yell from downstairs. Maybe breakfast will help me regain my brain power because Troublesome is really messing with my head. That reminds me, I called her Troublesome yesterday and she didn't even flinch or yell at me. I think that a nonchalant Dawn is scarier than a loud Dawn. I really wish for the loud Dawn back.

I went downstairs to eat breakfast; Reggie made some pancakes and eggs. They smell really good. I quickly got myself a fork and dug in.

"Woahh, slow down there. There's plenty of food, you don't have to worry about me eating it all," teased Reggie with a wink. I don't like people winking at me, it gives me shivers. I guess that's something that hasn't changed about me.

"So, do you have any plans for today?" I asked after swallowing a mouthful of pancakes.

"No, not particularly. Why?" asked Reggie.

"Well, I'm not sure what I am supposed to do here, the last time I was in Twinleaf was during my journey," I replied.

"Why don't you go hang out with Dawn?"

"Uhhhh, I don't think she likes company."

"I'm sure she's just a bit lonely, that's all."

"Fine. Let me finish breakfast and I'll ask her if she wants to hang out or something."

"That's my brother!"

"No... I don't think this is how I would've acted," I replied hesitantly.

"But it is how you're acting now, the past is the past," Reggie said with a big goofy smile.

"Sometimes, I think the past is better than the present..."

"Are you referring to Dawn?"

"Pretty much."

"I think that with the right help, her future will look better than her past ever did."

"Let's hope she will allow people to help, it doesn't look like it right now."

"Well, both Johanna and I are too old to truly bond with her but I think you might."

"You do know that I'm the jerk that never bothered to remember her name and always messed with her, right?"

"Yeah, but people change."

"We didn't get along when we were younger, what makes it different now? We're still the same, only our personalities are somewhat switched around."

"It's not that you didn't get along, you didn't try to get along."

"And she's not going to try to get along."

"Well, she's not as harsh as you were. She's sad and bitter but she's not as angry and rude." I didn't comment after that but I doubted what Reggie said. After all, she did snap at me before she recognized me. I promised myself that I was going to attempt to be calm and mellow but seriously, she's messing with that. She makes me angry enough to want to snap back into the old "Paul" and just speak down to her until she has it drilled in her head. Too bad, she's super hardheaded.

After finishing the last of my breakfast, I wash the dishes quickly and grab my stuff and head over to Dawn's house. I knocked on the door a couple of times and a blue-haired woman opened the door. She resembles Dawn a lot, so I assumed that's Johanna.

"Hello, I'm Paul, Reggie's younger brother. Is Dawn home?" I asked politely and smiled.

"Oh! You're Paul; Reggie has told me so much about you! I'm Johanna, Dawn's mother. Yes she's home, she's upstairs in her room right now. Would you like to go up? It's the blue door with a white crescent moon on it," she replied with a smile. She really does resemble Dawn. I only hope Dawn would be as warm of a person as her mom is.

"Thank you," I replied as I walked in and go up the stairs. Her door wasn't hard to find since it was the only one with the crescent moon. I knocked a couple of times and called out her name. At first, there was no sound but then I heard movement and someone approaching the door.

Dawn opens the door wearing a pair of black jeans and a navy-blue and white striped shirt.

"What do you want?" she asked with disdain in her voice.

"To see if you would like to hang out today," I said with a small smile, attempting to be pleasant.

"No thanks," she said as she tried to close the door.

However, I stopped her from doing so and asked her, "Why not?"

"Don't feel like it."

"What do you feel like doing then?"

"Nothing"

"You can't do nothing. You need to breathe. That's something."

"Thank you wise guy, I meant I don't want to do an activity that is not related to my natural necessities in life," she said as she rolled her eyes at me. Seriously, that's so MY thing.

"Well, what if I said that I don't care what you want as long as I get what I want," I said as I grabbed her and threw her over my shoulders and quickly walked down the stairs.

"LET GO OF ME, YOU DAMN ASSHOLE!" she shrieked, again in my ears.

"Ugh, Troublesome, stop yelling in my ears!"

"THEN, PUT ME DOWN!"

"I will, when we get there." I got to the bottom of the stairs when I saw Johanna. I smiled and said, "Hey, yeah, I'll be kidnapping Dawn for the day. I'll bring her back safe and sound tonight!" Johanna looked shocked but then she smiled and and nodded her head. That was all the permission I needed to bolt through the door. I just noticed that Dawn stopped yelling. I smiled to myself as I continued to carry her. I really didn't know where anything is in this town.

"Hey, Troublesome. What's there to do in this town?" I asked while still carrying her over my shoulders.

"Put me down and I'll tell you," she said trying to bargain with me.

"I believe your word but I want you to come with me not just tell me, I'm not that dumb." I heard her mutter a couple of curses silently. I chuckled to myself. I tried again, "Is there somewhere you want to go?"

"Home."

"Anywhere but home?" She didn't respond. That really leaves me no choice but to run up to random people and ask them if they know of anywhere that's fun. I look around for people that might give us some good ideas. I see a couple, not much older than myself. I run up to them and asked, "Excuse me, do you know of any places where I can take this lovely girl?" They looked at me weirdly, I don't blame them, after all, I'm carrying a teenager on my shoulders. All of that rigorous training with my Pokémon paid off because Dawn feels as light as feather.

"There's an amusement park not far from here, if you look really closely that way, you'll see some of the rides from here," said the guy pointing past the Pokémon Center.

"Thank you!" I yelled back and I started to run with Dawn.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO TO THE AMUSEMENT PARK!" Uh oh, here we go again.

"I don't remember giving you a choice."

"PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANCE!"

"No." I stopped running because I don't want to get Dawn TOO dizzy. I started walking and soon enough, I'm able to see most of the amusement park. It's quite big. I'm really surprised I didn't notice this before considering that Twinleaf is a small town.

Soon, we reached the amusement park and I bought two adult tickets. I decided to give Dawn a choice now so I asked, "Which ride do you want to go on first?"

"None."

"Well, don't say I didn't give you a chance." I put her down and grabbed onto her hand, it's obvious that I'm much stronger so despite all her resisting, I was able to easily pull her to the first ride that interested me. The Drop of Doom. I grinned evilly as she started resisting again.

"I DO NOT WANT TO GO ON THAT ONE!"

"I gave you a choice," I said as I smirked at her.

"NO!"

"Too bad, it's a yes," I said. I dragged her over there and buckled her in and kept her in place as I did my own buckles. She kept squirming and moving around and I told that if she doesn't stop, she'll be dangling from the ride rather than sitting on the seat.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, but I would," I said firmly. This instantly made her sit still but as we started to rise up, I can see her getting paler and paler. However, she only looked like she was hyperventilating. I don't think it's that big of deal. It turns out that she was just saving her breath or something because as soon as we started to fall, she let out the most ear-piercing scream ever. I swear I went temporarily deaf from it.

Her screaming didn't stop until the ride stopped. She still looks pale but she is quickly regaining her color. However, I don't think I'm going to be regaining my complete hearing any time soon. She turned to me and glared at me.

"You do know that I INVENTED glares, right?" I said while chuckling.

"You did NOT!"

"Oh really now? Should we go on the ride again?"

"NO! I believe you!"

"Good girl," I said smiling as I tried to pet her head. She flinched before I reached her hair. There is something in that flinch that made me stop mid-way. She looked at me with fear in her eyes before the look went away as rapidly as it came.

"Can we go home now?"

"No, I want to ride a roller coaster," I said firmly. She looks at me in horror and suddenly all of her cheeks started to drain of color again. Oh gosh, she was hyperventilating again. "It's not going to be that bad," I said trying to ease her breathing.

"NO. NO. NO," she said determinedly. Too bad for her, I'm the king of determination. I gave her the "Really?" look and she quickly admitted defeat by looking away at the ground. I chuckled lightly and grabbed her hand and dragged her to the scariest looking roller coaster. I'm surprised at how little I had to try to drag her, it's as if she was being agreeable, although reluctantly.

The roller coaster was really fun. Troublesome attempted to scream less, I think it's out of embarrassment since her screaming could be heard throughout the whole amusement park. Okay fine, that was too exaggerated but still. It was still really loud especially since she was so close to me. She even grabbed my arm once when we were going down a really steep hill. When she came to her senses, she smacked it away.

Most of the day went by fast, we didn't speak much. I was only able to catch glimpses of the old Dawn when we were on the rides and she started freaking out. As soon as we got, she's back to being the Ice Queen. It really annoyed me. I hate how she had to steel herself.

Our last stop is the "House of Horror," It's just a haunted house type of thing. Dawn looked very relaxed about the whole thing, she was trying to play it cool again but I can see her shaking slightly. I didn't comment on it. We waited in line for about five minutes. Then, we walked into the darkness. When I say dark, I mean REALLY dark. It was pitch black and I couldn't even see where Dawn is. I mean, it's really hard to miss her bright blue hair but really, I can't see her at all.

"Dawn?" I asked.

"What?" came the bored reply.

"Are you scared?"

"No."

I don't really believe her considering she looked slightly frightened when we walked in but I didn't question her any further. We just walked in silence. Slowly the hall is getting brighter, but still very dim. It was enough for me to see Dawn so I'm okay with it. The place is decorated amazingly. It gives a very creepy feel.

Suddenly, one of the actors ran out, he had red eyes, no doubt that he was wearing contacts. He was very battered up, he had blood stains all over his tattered clothes. He was carrying a broken beer bottle in one hand and a bat in the other. He started to target Dawn, well they always go for the girls because they're so much easier to scare. She just stood there, at first I thought it was because she wasn't afraid. Then I saw her face, she turned as white as a sheet and her eyes started to water. She started shaking dramatically and there was an absolute look of horror on her face.

"Noo..." she whispered, I could barely catch it.

"Dawn, are you okay?" I asked, suddenly the man started to jump at her, trying to make her scared. Of course, the actors weren't allowed to touch us but he was faking it very well.

"NO! NOT AGAIN! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she started running at top speed. The man chased her, I stood there for a second before I went after them. I thought this would be funny but the look on her face was not at all funny.

"DAWN!" I yelled. She didn't hear me, she tripped and collapsed and started crying on the floor. She was having a mental breakdown.

"Please, go away..." she cried, "Why do you keep hurting me?" At first, I was taken back. I thought she was talking to me but then I realized that she was talking to the actor. He seemed puzzled as well.

"Do you know her?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"I gave you everything, why are you still doing this..?" she whimpered on the ground. She looked completely defeated. I don't understand what was happening at all but I told the guy to go away because it looks like she's having serious problems. He nodded and went off to his next victim.

I got on the ground with her and held her while stroking her hair. I feel like that's the only thing I can do.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screeched at me and shoved me away. She started clutching her shirt and backed away from me slowly while on the ground. She looks absolutely frightened.

"Dawn! It's me, Paul!" I said, I'm more than worried right now. She continued to look at me in horror.

"You're hurting me again, please don't hit me again!" she mumbled. However, she trailed off. I didn't hear half of what she said. I only heard "You're hurting."

"Dawn, repeat that," I told her. However, she was non-responsive. I looked at her and she had her eyes closed, she fainted. I picked her off the ground and head for the exit. I was unsure of whether I should take her home or I should wake her up. I decided to just carry her home. I got a lot of worried looks from people as I carry her in my arms. However, I disregarded them.

Before long, we reached her house. I knocked on the door and Johanna opened it. She looked absolutely scared.

"What happened?" she asked worriedly.

"Ah, she fainted after being scared in the "House of Horror." I said, I decided to not tell her about Dawn's breakdown so I twisted the truth slightly. Johanna believed me though, she nodded her head and I carried Dawn upstairs. I set her down on her bed and I left. I took one last look at her before exiting her room. She looks peaceful. I wish she was like this as well when she's awake. I smiled sadly and closed her door gently. Then, I told Johanna that I was going home and she thanked me for bringing Dawn home. I nodded and then went home.

Reggie greeted me and he told me that I was just in time because dinner is ready. I quickly ate my dinner in silence and then went upstairs to think. I lay on my bed and thought about Dawn again. I'm not too sure why she had a breakdown but I feel that whatever she mumbled is important. I just wish she said it louder. I didn't even notice how tired I was but I drifted off asleep while thinking about Troublesome and all of her blue glory.


	3. Testosterone Boost

**Author's Note:** I decided to do my first A/N. I hope you guys don't mind too much. So anyway, I love the fact that I'm getting reviews for these because when I get one particular review that makes me laugh / want to write more, I do. For example my first chapter had an anonymous review from "Paul" it made me laugh. I forgot to do an A/N mentioning that in my second chapter. Anyway, I hope you guys who read this will keep reviewing and don't worry, I won't do these boring A/N's too often. I just really wanted to put that out there that I'm grateful my story has gotten so many hits in such a short period of time. Bye guys. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Testosterone Boost<strong>

It's been about a week since the amusement park fiasco. I didn't talk to Dawn about it but that doesn't mean I stayed away from her either. I don't think she remembers what happened either. She's still cold and distant. Reggie's right now, she's cold but she's not straight up rude like I was. I guess we are different in that way.

However, sometimes I catch her just blanking out but the thing is, she always turns sheet white when she just spaces out. She always looks afraid; I really want to know what happened to her that caused her so much fear. However, every time I mention the past, she shuts down on me. She seriously frustrates me. Can't she just tell me, us, the truth and get it over with? I don't even want to care about her in all honest but I realize that I have to because I care about her. I hate to admit it but I do. Seriously, I think I should reconsider my "soft Paul" thing. It's so much more troublesome.

"Paul. Paul. PAUL!" Reggie screamed... in my ear.

"WHAT?" I screamed back.

"You were spacing out again."

"Again?"

"Yeah, you've been spacing out a lot this past week, is something wrong?"

"No. Everything is peachy keen." I said sarcastically.

"No seriously, what's wrong? Peachy keen? Come on..." I want to tell him about Dawn and her panic attack at the amusement park but I can't. I feel like it's my responsibility and secret now.

"Well... Dawn's still giving me a hard time," I lied smoothly.

"Oh, thinking about Dawn, eh?" said Reggie with a smirk. I didn't get his innuendo for about ten seconds. Then, I understood. I felt really uneasy and I know my body temperature must have gone up like a hundred degrees.

"Yes, but not that way," I replied coolly. I don't know how I'm able to keep a straight face and tone when my insides are all jiggly and weak.

"Oh come on, have a little fun," said Reggie with a dramatic eye roll. Seriously, what's up with everybody and taking my eye rolls! That's still MY thing!

Anyway, Reggie's not really good company. I decided to go find Dawn again. Regardless of how grumpy she is, I really do prefer her over Reggie. I told Reggie that I'll go hang out with Dawn and I left to go next door. I think the smartest thing that Reggie ever did was buying this apartment. It's located conveniently next to Dawn's house.

I knocked on the door and Dawn opened the door. This surprised me because normally it's Johanna that does.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much," she replied and then tried to close the door. Seriously, she's already tried this before; she really doesn't learn her lesson.

"Ahhh, not so fast," I said

"Damn it," I heard her muttered.

"Where's Johanna?"

"Out."

"Oh, well in that case, I guess I'm going in," I said as I pushed the door open farther and walked in. I plopped down on her couch in her living. She walked in and looked at me with slight disdain.

"Let's watch TV," I said. She rolled her eyes. Again, people need to stop with the eye rolling!

"You live next door, go home and watch your own TV," came the reply.

"Well I want to watch TV with you."

"I'm going to my room," she said as she turned to leave for upstairs. I jumped off the couch and grabbed her and pulled her over to the couch. I pushed her on the couch and sat her down. Then, quickly I sat down and plopped my legs on her lap, thus trapping her.

"I don't think so, we're going to watch TV together," I said while smiling sweetly at her, well the sappy, "I got my way" smile.

"Seriously, dude? I want to go to my room," she said.

"What did you plan on doing in your room anyway?"

"What I usually do."

"And that is..?"

"Stuff."

"Wow, aren't you detailed?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you and what I do in my room."

"I bet you're watching dirty videos," I said while snickering. She turned to look at me with a face of disgust; there is a really faint blush on her cheeks.

"You're disgusting."

"You're the one blushing."

"I'm not blushing," she argued.

"Sure, let's see what's on TV." I flipped through the channels; honestly there is nothing good on TV.

"Since you're holding me captive, do you mind if I pick?" she said quietly. She sounds somewhat pleasant, I feel like she has a plan and I feel slightly worried but I gave her the remote. She flipped through some channels before stopping. It was playing "Mean Girls."

"NO WAY," I said. I am SO not watching that. It's one of the movies that a guy should never have to watch.

"You said I can pick, if you agree to watch this, and I mean WATCH THIS, then I will willingly stay," she said trying to bargain with me. Sadly, I prefer a more agreeable Dawn than one that's forced to stay.

"Fine," I said. She looked at me like I had grown an extra head. She obviously didn't think that I would agree.

"You have to watch it with your eyes open, no bathroom breaks or plugging your ears. If you need to use the washroom, do it now," she demanded. I knew that if I got up, she would go running upstairs. Luckily I used the washroom at home so I'm good to go.

We watched the movie in peace; some scenes did disturb me though. The part where the math teacher or whatever takes off her shirt and flashes her bra to the whole class made Dawn chuckle. I didn't react to her laughing but it was like music to my ears because I haven't heard that tinkling laughter in such a long time. I used to think it was obnoxious and loud but it's very melodious now. Then, we saw a bit more of the movie. I chuckled at the guy asking if the girl wanted her muffins buttered. I'm surprised he didn't get slapped for saying that though. Maybe I should have Reggie say that to Maylene. She would probably flip.

Then, we got to the scenes where the dumb red-headed girl is desperately trying to be one of "The Polymers," I think that's what they're called. Like I understand the whole plan and all but then she really wants to be popular or something. I don't get it, why would you want to be a polymer? Girls are so confusing.

I really dislike the damn names of the characters too, I mean Katie Heroin? Are they trying to promote drug abuse or usage? I mean, not to mention, she acts like a crackhead too. She practically throws herself over that other guy, I have no idea what his name is. I am not good with names, I couldn't even remember Dawn's name when we were younger. Gosh, girls are scary. Is this really what they're like? Luckily, Dawn's not like that.

Then we got to the scene where this blonde and this guy were on the bed like twisting around making out. It was really awkward watching that with Dawn next to me. I looked over at her at the same time she looked at me to see my reaction. We both have this awkward stare thing going on for ten seconds before we both turn away abruptly.

I was taken back by the scene where the blonde gets hit by the bus. Then, she makes this dumb joke about the girl dying and saying just kidding. Seriously, this movie is making my eyes bleed. How can girls like crap like this? Dawn was thoroughly enjoying it, I can tell. Every time I look over at her, I can see her mesmerized by the movie. I guess, this is the leftovers of her happy, girly, and cheerful Dawn past.

We got to the dance where they all have their little "perfect, fantasy" ending where everyone is happy. Then, we get to the ending where she mentions that "Girl World" is at peace or whatever. What a stupid message, I doubt girls act like this in real life. Well, maybe they do, but I'm a guy, they don't do stuff in like in front of us. Overall, I was just glad the movie is finished.

"See, I survived," I said.

"I didn't think you were actually going to make it before you start crying," Dawn said sarcastically.

"Well, do I get a prize?"

"The bragging rights to tell everyone in the world that you watched "Mean Girls"," she said with smirk. She's taking another one of my trademarks!

"Why don't you make me lunch," I suggested with a smirk.

"Why don't you make yourself lunch and increase your femininity, you've already watched "Mean Girls," that was like the first step," she retorted. Damn this girl has good come-backs.

"Why don't you be the woman and do it?"

"Why don't you make like a tree and leave?"

"Because I'm not a tree, are you suggesting that you're not a woman?" I asked with a snicker.

"I'm 100% woman, thank you very much," she replied, I can tell that she's getting annoyed but it's just so much fun teasing her.

"Not a very good woman."

"What defines a "good" woman?"

"You have like no charm of a woman," I said, I don't really mean it but honestly, when I'm teasing her, I don't mean half of the things I say.

"Oh really now?" she asked while raising an eyebrow, "I have no charm?"

"None whatsoever."

"Yet I still get guys asking me out?" I scowled at this.

"They just want you because you're Dawn Berlitz, the famous coordinator, not because you have charm," I feel like we're heading too close to the danger zone. I should stop soon.

She doesn't reply. She winced at my insult and then smirked. Then she walked up to me and grabbed my face and pulled my head down so that she can crash her lips against mine. I was seriously taken back. I flailed my arms like a little girl and pushed her off. I have never been so embarrassed in my whole life. Seriously, I bet my whole face is beet red right now.

"For someone that doesn't have charm, I can really make the "cold-hearted" Paul blush like a little girl," she retorted with smirk. I cannot believe I just freaked out and flailed my arms because I was kissed. Maybe she's right; my masculinity went down the drain the moment I agreed to watch "Mean Girls."

Unluckily for her, my testosterone runs very high. I walked up to her and held her face like she did with mine and bent my head down to crash my lips on hers. She didn't see it coming, she was frozen with shock. However, unlike her innocent kiss, I actually did a little more action with my mouth. Soon enough, she realized what I was doing and pushed me off like I did to her. She covered her lips with the back of her hand and her face was as red as a tomato. I smirked at her. She just kept covering her lips and blushing.

"I think I win," I proclaimed, "I will see you later, maybe tomorrow." I headed for the door and I reached it as Johanna opened the door.

"Oh hey Paul! It's nice to see you," she said warmly.

"Hey Johanna," I said with a smile.

"Are you staying for lunch?"

"Ah no, I was just about to head out."

"Why don't you stay for lunch?" I was about to decline but then I realized that I can silently torment Dawn a little more with just my presence.

"Sure!"

"Great! Why don't you go hang out with Dawn while I make you guys some lunch?"

I smirked; I will have a lot of fun with this.

I walk back into the living to find Dawn sitting there with both of her hands over her mouth and still blushing. She's spaced out, but she doesn't look afraid like she usually did when she spaces out. She looks embarrassed. Honestly, she looks so cute like that blushing on the couch.

I walked over to her and looked at her right in front of her face, inches away from her. Finally, she blinked and looked at me and jumped, thus smashing her forehead against mine.

"OWWW!" she screamed. I flinched in pain.

"I've always knew you were hardheaded but damn, your head is like a rock," I said while rubbing my aching forehead.

"Speak for yourself, if my head is like a rock, yours is like steel," she said, also rubbing her forehead. Then she spoke again, "Why are you still here?"

"Your mom invited me to dinner."

"Well, go tell her you can't eat here and go home."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to eat with you."

"That's exactly why I chose to stay."

"I hate you."

"No you don't. You wish you did though," I replied with a smirk. She just looked at me and then looked away. She didn't say anything but lay down on the couch and closed her eyes.

"Aren't you afraid that I will kiss you again if you closed your eyes?" I asked.

"You wouldn't."

I took that as a challenge so I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Oh but I would." Her eyes fluttered open and she tried to sit up instantly and what does she do? She head-butts me, again. This time her forehead hit my chin because I was leaning down.

"UGH, NOT AGAIN!" she screeched while clutching her forehead as I'm clutching my chin.

"It's your fault... again," I accused.

"Whatever," she grumbled.

"LUNCH IS READY!" said Johanna in a really cheerful voice. Gosh, I can see where Dawn used to get her bubbly personality from.

"Coming," I replied. Dawn said nothing, she got up and walked to the dining room, I just followed behind her. The aroma of lunch filled my nostrils and made my mouth water. It was spaghetti. I sat down across from Dawn as Johanna handed me a heaping plateful of food. It looked really good and it smelled even better. I dug in and the delicious taste of perfectly blended tomato sauce and soft noodles flood my mouth.

"This is delicious!" I said after swallowing. I may be a guy but I still have table manners. I looked at Dawn and she was there eating her spaghetti as fast as she can, no doubt trying to get rid of me. I decided to kick her lightly. She jumped and choked on her spaghetti.

She started coughing and stared daggers at me. I just smiled sweetly at her. Johanna ran up to her and started patting her on the back trying to help. However, Dawn just keeps coughing. She started to turn red from all of the coughing. Then, I felt bad. I went to get her water. It took about five minutes to stop her coughing. Her red was seriously red by the end. I felt really bad.

"Sorry..." I said, trying to apologize. She just looks at me and then ignored me. There's no doubt that she's furious so I decided not to push her on the subject. I finished my food and decided that I should really go home.

I got up from the table and washed my dishes and then told Johanna, "Thank you for the wonderful meal, I think I should be going now."

"Oh alright, you should come more often for meals when Reggie's not home," said Johanna.

"Thank you for the offer, bye Johanna," I said. Dawn wasn't looking at me but she glanced up for a couple of seconds to look at her through her peripheral vision, I nodded a goodbye. She pretended to not have seen me. I decided to just walk out.

"I'm home," I yelled into the house.

"Oh, welcome back Paul!" Reggie yelled as he came to the front door to greet me.

"Thanks."

"How it was at Dawn's?"

"Ehh... the same, I'm going to go to my room now," I excused myself as I head upstairs and contemplate today's events. I think I pushed Dawn too far today, I shouldn't have stayed for lunch. Gosh, I feel really bad about it. I should buy her something to make up for it. I don't know what though.


	4. A New Perspective

**Author's Note:** I know I promised I wasn't going to do many of these but I decided to switch points of view, just for this ONE chapter. It's going to be in Dawn's point of view. I AM SUPER SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING IN SUCH A LONG TIME. I was sincerely busy with school and I wrote this chapter and then I didn't like it because it felt like it revealed too much about Dawn so I edited a lot of things out. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I find it hard to write in Dawn's perspective because it's hard to reveal both sides of her without giving out too much so yes this will be the only chapter that's in Dawn's point of view. It was very easy writing in Paul's because it had a sense of mystery so I'm going to go back to that. However, someone wanted to see Piplup so I decided to shed on light on Dawn although you still don't know half of it! Oh sorry for the super long A/N, I have a lot to say.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: A New Perspective<strong>

Ever since that day where Paul and I watched "Mean Girls," I've been setting my alarm to 6AM and leaving the house before 8. I tried to avoid him as much as possible. This is why I don't keep in contact with any of my old friends, I don't want to be the old Dawn again. Yet Paul keeps bringing out that side of me. I really hate him for that.

However, if I was honest with myself, he is right, I know that I don't hate him. I wasn't even mad at him for the whole spaghetti incident but I made him think I was so I escape every morning. However, no matter how much I tried to pretend, I was still that same old Dawn with the inability to hate. I just can't bring myself to do it. I know that I can't be like how Paul used to be, I really wanted to though. He was such a strong trainer, he didn't admit defeat, nothing could bring him down. However, everything can bring me down. I hate that.

I look at my Pokétch, it was only 8AM. I've been walking for about thirty minutes, soon I get to a quiet park. It is not the same park that I met Paul at. This is my secret sanctum. I tell everyone that I've given up on Pokémon, but that's only half true because when I come to this park, I can be the 10 year old Dawn again. I think this is why I can't ever be cold, I keep letting myself revert back. I'm sure Paul worked really hard on avoiding things that made him weak when he was 10 however, I just can't. My façade is working though. Though, it's only a matter of time before my weak wall gets broken down.

As much as I want to be who I was, I can't. I can't bear with the pressure. I just can't. I have to pretend to be strong and only indulge in weakness when I'm alone.

I sighed and reach for my Pokéball. "Piplup, spotlight!" I yelled. My faithful starter sprang from its Pokéball and did a little chirp. He really is cute. He spun in midair and landed perfectly on his flippers doing a handstand, well flipper-stand, and then, sprang up and landed perfectly on his feet. I used to teach my Pokémon acrobatics back when I still did Contests. He waited for my command. "Piplup, use Whirlpool!" He chirped happily and executed the move perfectly. "Good! Now use Bubble Beam into the Whirlpool!" Piplup shot hundreds of bubbles into the whirlpool, the water spun the bubbles around. "Now use drill peck on the bubbles!" I watched as Piplup's beak started to spin as he rushed towards the whirlpool. He got sucked in at the base of the whirlpool. He started to spin around in circles against the flow, cutting the whirlpool into two long strips of ribbons. Finally, Piplup emerged from the top and the two giant ribbons of water spread out beside him like two huge majestic wings. There were sparkling sprinkles of water from all of the bubbles that Piplup popped.

Finally, Piplup landed on the ground in perfection. He looked very proud of itself as he winked and posed with a peace sign. I didn't think the combination would work this well. I smiled brightly as I ran up to Piplup and hugged him. "You did great, Piplup!" I squealed as I swung him around. He chirped happily at my praise. I really missed coordinating. If only … no, I promised myself I wouldn't think about that, or more specifically HIM. It's been a really long time already. Although I know time has passed, sometimes I still get scared.

I look at my Pokétch once again. It was only 8:30. I sighed, I put Piplup down on the bench and reached for another Pokéball. "Buneary, spotlight!" My cute little bunny Pokémon popped out of its Pokéball. Like Piplup, I taught her acrobatics so she jumped and landed perfectly on her right ear. It was like a handstand with one hand, except Buneary used her ear.

She used her other ear to spin herself on her right ear, thus creating a top-like effect. Finally, she sprang up and landed flawlessly on her two feet. My Pokémon can be a little bit flashy sometimes but I love them to death.

"Buneary! Use Charm!" I watched as my bunny Pokémon did a couple of air kisses, leaving many tiny hearts floating around. "Now use Agility!" Buneary charges up her energy and increases her speed. "Use Pound on the hearts, but not too hard!" My directions may not have seem too clear, but Buneary knew that I wanted her to pound the tiny hearts into one giant heart. She did not disappoint me. "Good! Now use Jump Kick!" She sprang up and kicked through the giant heart, thus shattering the whole thing and sending many pink sparkles throughout the air like a giant pink firework. It was gorgeous if I say so myself. "Good job Buneary!"

"Bun! Bun!" she cried, obviously very proud of herself. I laughed at how cute she was, Piplup started chirping as well. I checked my Pokétch again. It was about 9:10. I decided to go grab some breakfast with my Pokémon. I decided to not recall the two Pokémon. We just walked further along the outskirts of town, looking for the diner that we always eat at when I still did coordinating. Whenever we train at the park, we would head to the diner. They served amazing pancakes and it's Pokémon-friendly as well.

My Pokémon and I walked for a couple of minutes, they squealed in delight as we reached our destination. A pink-haired lady saw me through the window and came out to greet me. "Hey Dawn!"

"Hey Ruby!" I replied, smiling. She's one of the few people that I show my "other side" to. Whenever I train or eat here, I pretend that I am ten again, I can't stop pretending to live in the past. My life was so much better then. Paul said that nothing stopped me from being the coordinator I once was. He's so wrong about that. Everything is stopping me, everything.

I walked into the pancake house, inhaling the scent of fresh home-made pancakes. Ruby turned to me and asked, "The usual?"

"Yup!"

"How many PokéCakes do you want?" I contemplated on this, wondering if I should just treat Piplup and Buneary because they trained today or I should let out all of my Pokémon.

"Just two," I said. I really don't want my whole pack of Pokémon out right now. I feel like getting a little bit of peace. I sat down at my usual table by the large window and gazed outside. I just stared blankly outside for a long time when Ruby returned with my food. It smelled amazing. I thanked her and started munching down on my food. My Pokémon follow suit. Before long, we were all done with our breakfast. I paid Ruby, leaving behind a generous amount of tip. I checked my Pokétch again, it was 10AM. I don't feel like going home and seeing Paul again.

Although I don't know why Paul was the way he was when he was 10, I don't understand why he would change either. He didn't have friends but that's good because he'll never hurt or be hurt by someone. If only I can do that. When I ruined HIS life, I realized that I am capable of hurting people and be hurt in return, I can't bear to live my life knowing that I can hurt my friends at any given day. I owe HIM enough to quit Contests but giving up my Pokémon is too much. Maybe I should take up training for gyms instead.

I kept thinking about whether or not I should try to do gyms that I didn't pay attention to my surroundings; if I did, I'd realize that there was someone watching me intently. However, I was oblivious to such details as I was too fixed thinking about how I can somehow reconnect with my Pokémon again. They're just as competitive as I am, they loved contests as much as I did. I don't think they will mind going to gyms instead. It might take a while to adapt but I think we can do this. I decided to confront my Pokémon since it's mostly their decision.

"Hey, Piplup. How do you feel about training for gyms instead of contests..?" I asked my faithful starter. He looked at me oddly then chirped and nodded his head firmly. I nodded back knowing that I've came to a decision. Piplup is the decision maker in the group because he's been with my longest, I value his choice the most.

Then, I called out the rest of my Pokémon, "SPOTLIGHT, GUYS!" They came out of their Pokéballs and greeted me with happy cheers. I decided that it's now or never, "Guys, we're going to make a comeback to the Pokémon society..." I started. Before I can continue, they cheered and roared loudly. "Wait! I'm not done yet!" They all became silent. "We're still not going to do contests..." Confusion started to spread through their faces. I owe HIM that much, I kept telling myself. We're going to take the different route and go for gym battles!" I received nothing but silence for a couple seconds before they erupted in happy cheers again. They're just as pumped as I am to get back into the game, even if it's a different game. This made me smile.

Before I realized it, my Pokémon all tackled and hugged me. The smaller ones having the obvious freedom but the larger ones were very careful to not crush me or the little ones. I didn't realize how much I missed my Pokémon until now. I started to shed a couple of happy tears.

I checked my Pokétch again. I decided that it's time to go. I recalled the Pokémon and steeled myself before I start walking back. While walking, I kept thinking about my new journey. I know my mom and Reggie will be jumping with joy when I tell them. Then, there's Paul. I'm not sure what to say about how he's going to feel about my journey. As much as I like the new Paul, I still wish he was the old one. That way, I can ask him to go with me on my journey. However, I can't ask this of him now. I can't ruin another person's life. It'll kill me. A person that can feel is a person that can get hurt... I don't want Paul to get hurt.

* * *

><p>I arrived home to see Paul sitting on my front porch. Why does he have to be so... nice?<p>

He looked at me and said, "Hey. Your mom said you'd be back around this time." I sighed and nodded a greeting at him before I tried to walk passed him. He turned around and grabbed my wrist, "Where do you think you're going?" he asked me.

"Inside my house..?" I answered back.

"It's rude to not hang out with someone that waited for you in front of your house."

"I didn't ask you to wait for me in front of my house."

"Details, details. Come on!" He said as he dragged me away from my house. Honestly he makes it hard to push him away.

"Where are we going..?"

"Didn't I say that details don't matter?"

"No, you only implied it," I spat trying to sound as sarcasm as I can. I really wonder how Paul can be so mean and negative when we were younger, it takes so much effort.

"Thank you, Monsieur Sarcasm," he retorted.

"No problem, MADEMOISELLE," I said emphasizing mademoiselle.

"You're the one wearing a skirt," he pointed out. He was right, I was wearing a black bubble mini skirt.

"Thanks Captain Obvious. That's why I can't be a monsieur," I said as I roll my eyes. He's so unaffected by my cold remarks. Has he used it so often that he is immune to it?

"And I'm the one wearing pants so I can't be a mademoiselle!" he exclaimed, almost childishly. He can be so cute sometimes, I can almost forget how mean he was before. Too bad we can't be friends.

"Women can wear pants as well," I said with a smirk. I tried really hard to not smile. I guess my smirk must have came out strained. Oh well.

He opened his mouth to attempt to counter my argument but he was speechless so he closed his mouth again and pouted, well as much as a teenaged guy can pout without looking girly. He really is too cute sometimes. Then, he continued dragging me. I sighed.

I didn't even bother to ask where we're going because I honestly don't care. He's fun to be around but I'll never admit that because that will make us friends and I can't be friends with him. I just have to keep this up until he goes back to Veilstone with Reggie. I know that Reggie will leave. He always does, but he'll always be back. It doesn't matter though, separation will allow me to regain myself again even if Paul defrosted some of my charade. He can continuously defrost me but as long as I have time to refreeze I will be okay. Not to mention I'll go on my journey soon. I think I'll leave a week after Reggie does. I haven't had fun in a long time. I don't mind pretending that I don't care because Paul isn't affected by my attitude. If he was affected, then I would've hurt him and if I think for even a second that I hurt him, I would not let him act so cordial to me. I'd legitimately push him away.

Suddenly, he stopped dragging me. I almost tripped at his abrupt halt. However, the chill Dawn Berlitz DOES NOT trip. Ever. At least not when someone is watching... well when nobody is watching, I'm not the chill Dawn but regardless, the chill Dawn Berlitz does not trip!

"We're here!" he suddenly announced, thus breaking my trance. I looked around and I noticed that it's the park that we met again that night that he came to Twinleaf. I wanted to smile but instead, I raised an eyebrow. He smiled mischievously before dragging me to the playground section and pushing me onto the swing. I just sat there and he was clearly disappointed. He pouted again, "Come on. Troublesome!" Then he ran behind me and started pushing. I was so startled that I almost fell off. Luckily, I was too shocked to scream. I have that part of my dignity left.

He kept pushing however I was prepared this time so I was seated perfectly. I couldn't help but swing my feet in tune thus rocketing myself higher up in the air. If I was honest, I'd tell him that I was having a lot of fun but I'm not honest anymore.

He eventually stopped pushing me after I started to swing on my own. I was disappointed. He then went on the swing next to mine. Before long, we were evenly matched. Gosh, I'm pathetic. I had a major head-start and I still can't remain higher than him. Wasn't he tired of pushing me? Why does he still have so much strength?

We remained evenly matched for a long time. Every time I look at him, he's staring at the sky as he's swinging up with a twinkle in his eyes. He looked so relaxed and peaceful. I couldn't help but smile a little. Only a little. I looked over at him again and I see his dark eyes staring at me. I instantly looked away. His onyx eyes made me think that he can see into my heart and I can't have him do that. I concentrated on the sky and wished that things were different so that I can be friends with him but I know that such wishes were highly useless.

Suddenly, he jumped off the swings from a really tall height. My heart almost stopped for the fear that he will hurt himself. However, he landed as graceful as a cat. I can't help but admit that he looked very cool. Before I knew it, he ran behind me. I was thinking that he was trying to push me again but suddenly he grabbed me by the waist and quickly pulled me off the swing. But before the swings could swing back and smack us both, he twirled me around. Luckily, he was holding me from behind or else he'd see me blush. Only for a couple seconds though.

He put me down after a couple of twirls to avoid the swing hitting us, I was mildly disappointed. I felt safe and protected in his arms,I felt innocent like I never did anything wrong but I know that I did and it's my price to pay.

"It's time to go," he said reaching for my hand. I nodded but I jerked my hand away. His heat will melt me and that absolutely cannot happen. He was unaffected by my rejection. He just put his hands in his pockets and shrugged as if to say, "I tried." Then, we started walking.

I got home and saw Reggie and my mom in the living room table. They have yet to notice me. "Reggie, do you really have to go back to Veilstone?" I heard my mom ask. I froze, they're leaving? So early? Is that why Paul took me to the park where we met again? To bid a memorable farewell?

"Hey Dawn!" Reggie said. I nodded a greeting. "So I'm going back to Veilstone tonight, I guess this is goodbye, well more like see you," Reggie said as he engulfed me in a hug. I couldn't help but hug him back.

"See you," I whispered as we embraced. He chuckled at my weak farewell but accepted it regardless. He told my mom goodbye and then walked out, still smiling. I walked upstairs to my room.

That night, I wished and wished that things could be different. I wished that I wasn't selfish. I wished that I didn't have to pay the price.


	5. Playing Detective

**Author's Note:** I was going to make this thing like 10 pages long but instead I settled for 7 because I wanted to upload this tonight instead of making it longer and uploading tomorrow or the day after so yeah. Enjoy (:

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Playing Detective<strong>

Reggie came home from Dawn's house not long after I dropped her off. "Are you sure you want to deceive her like this?" he asked, I just shrugged. I don't think it's that big of a deal to be honest but it's Reggie after all. "We're practically lying to her face!" he said as he started slightly hyperventilating and pacing around, he has a tendency to do that when he's guilty.

"No, we're not lying because you didn't say that I was leaving and she didn't mention it, thus she has no reason to believe that I was leaving," I said with a drama eye roll. It's still my thing, I don't care who else does it because I INVENTED the eye roll.

Reggie stopped pacing, "Oh yeah, you're right. She didn't even ask about you. Hell, she didn't even care!" He looked really happy at that fact.

I scowled at him, "Thanks bro, it's as if I didn't already know that she doesn't care about me and whether I was leaving or not," I said bitterly. Why is she the one that doesn't care? I should be nonchalant one!

Reggie looked at me strangely. "You know, I never understood why you came back with a completely different personality. You left the house vowing to do what I couldn't do and be a better trainer than I ever was. You thought I was weak and despised that fact, so what made you change your mind?" He really started probing, I can't say I wasn't expecting him to start asking me this, I just didn't expect him to wait this long before doing so.

"I don't know, really. I guess after you wander for a couple of years, you eventually lose sight of your original goal. Well obviously this does not apply to Ash Ketchum but I kept trying to win and I realized how that life isn't for everyone. Of course I enjoyed it but I could see why you didn't so I stopped being mad at who you were and just accepted it. That was the reason for my bitterness so I guess when I accepted you, I stopped being bitter," I shrugged. I don't like telling Reggie this because he's too gushy about things but he deserves to know the impact he had on my whole life.

"Wow, Paul. That was really touching. Although, I feel a bit crappy for being the reason why you were so angry and bitter with the world but I think that bad part is worth the good part of life, which is where we are right now. After all, there can't be happiness without sadness, right?" I was slightly taken back; I think Dawn said the same thing to me on the first day we met again.

"Did you get that from Dawn?"

"What?"

"The happiness without sadness thing."

"No, I used to tell her this all the time when she was sad. That was such a good time, whenever she was sad, I'd comfort her and tell her this. Then, when she gets over it and is happy again, she'd always run to me and tell me that I was right. If only things could be like that now," he said with a sigh. I realized that Reggie really does love Dawn; she kind of replaced me as the bubbly sibling he's always wanted. To be honest, I don't feel jealous of her because she was the type of person that seemed to need an older brother, I didn't. "Earth to Paul..?" Reggie's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? What happened?" I asked, I was kind of confused because I zoned out on Reggie's words.

"Nothing much, I was just saying that I have to go now, got to go back to Veilstone and Maylene. Are you sure you want to stay here?" he asked again, to reassure himself. I never let him play the big brother role to me before so I guess I'll let him do it now.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now go back to Maylene before she comes down here and karate-kicks you to Kanto," I said smirking. I used to hate Maylene because she was weak and together with Reggie, they were even weaker. However, I realize that being weak isn't necessarily bad. Now I am really happy for them. Maylene keeps Reggie in control.

Reggie's face becomes pale, "Oh crap, you're right. She'll kill me if I get distracted and is late, AGAIN." I didn't bother to ask what other time he was late because he'd probably ramble on with explaining it to me that he'd really be late. I just smiled and we gave each other a hug. It was our first hug ever, we've been siblings for like 17 years and that was our first hug. It wasn't awkward like I thought it'd be, it felt comforting, like home. Then again, I wouldn't know. I didn't hug that many people in my lifetime, if I hugged at all. I can't remember if I did or not.

We stopped hugging and Reggie smiled and walked out the door, of course not before waving good bye, which I waved back, and shut the door. I really hope Dawn doesn't notice him leaving alone because she was supposed to assume that I left with Reggie. I don't know what drives me to do such petty things. One of my friends I made while traveling was a girl, she really liked this guy that was known to be a "bad boy" and she said that girls fall for guys like him because they want to be the special one to melt his heart. I guess I'm like that with Dawn; I want to be the one that she notices and allows inside so I can melt her heart.

Wait, what did I just say? Did I just compare myself to a good girl and Dawn to a bad boy? Okay, seriously, I'm rapidly losing my masculinity. I knew I shouldn't have watched "Mean Girls" this is so not cool. However, when I was the cold jerk, Dawn didn't try to melt my heart either. Well, maybe she wanted to be important in my eyes since she thought it was so degrading to not have her name remembered. I swear, coordinators are such attention-seekers. I rolled my eyes, but I feel stupid for doing so because it's just now. It's going to be quiet without Reggie's slightly girly tendencies. Hey, I can't be blamed for calling my own brother a girl; after all, he has a ponytail. It's as if purple hair isn't feminine enough.

I sighed and walked to my room. I decided to get some sleep and surprise Dawn tomorrow by revealing that I never left. I changed into my sleep clothes and got into my semi-hard bed. I don't like mattresses. In some parts of Asia, like China, people sleep on wooden boards with a blanket over it. That's how my bed is, except the bed sheets cover the wooden board nicely and makes it look like I have a nice mattress when all I have is a wooden board and a blanket as my mattress. It feels amazing on a person's back when they get up because they don't feel as lazy. They feel more awake. Of course, Reggie disproves and thinks I'm a lunatic but I've always enjoyed camping on the cold, hard earth with only a sleeping bag so I just brought the camping feeling inside. After all, I did spend about 7 years of my life on a journey.

My journey still isn't complete though, I have yet to become the Sinnoh Champion. I mean, come on, Ash became the Kanto Champion and he still is. I've always thought that I'd be a Champion before he does but I guess I overestimated myself or I underestimated Ash. I don't know which one is harder to admit and accept so I'm going to go with neither. Ash just got lucky. I smiled to myself at Ash's degradation in my head as I began to drift into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, I woke up feeling refreshed and flexible. I think this is another reason why I enjoy hard surfaces more, when I sleep for a long period of time on a mattress, I feel groggy and stiff but on a hard surface, I feel like a ninja. Okay, I'm getting slightly too childish. I check my Pokétch, it was 8AM. I decided to take a stroll, maybe to the forest surrounding the town because I've never really been there. I'll check out the local Pokémon as well.

I went to freshen up and get some breakfast and I headed out at 8:30, I just walked straight because the town is small and I doubt that there will be any way I can get lost. Not to mention, I praise myself for my excellent sense of direction, I've never once been lost on my journey. It's as if my instincts have an internal compass that guides me. Wow, I'm so full of myself, no wonder people call me conceited. Well, I guess it has to do with their jealousy as well but for the most part, yeah I'm conceited. I also never understood the need to be social when you can just have conversations with yourself in your head and never have to worry about what to say. Now, I just sound like a creep, I think all those years of traveling alone has led me to be slightly unhinged because I've resorted to talking to myself in my mind.

I continued down the road, soon I get to the less civilized part of the area; there was a nice forest with lots of trees and foliage, no surprise there. I wandered around the forest without a distinct road, like I said, it's not civilized. I wonder if there are any Pokémon around that's worth catching. I love finding new Pokémon and train them to watch them become the strongest they can be. I know that I've always only picked the strongest but I realized that only the best trainer can turn the weakest Pokémon strong, I guess to some degree, I am like Ash in ways of training now but I still don't believe in doting my Pokémon and spoiling them. I accept weaker Pokémon but they still better put in 120% of their dedication because I can easily replace them.

I kept walking for about thirty minutes, not really finding any Pokémon. Suddenly, I hear a familiar voice through the bushes, "PIPLUP! USE BUBBLE BEAM!" I pondered for a minute on where I've heard that voice before and then it came to me. It was Dawn! I quietly hid behind a bush and peeped out through it. I see her with her Pokémon and it appears that she's training them however, it doesn't look like a gym battle type of training, it's more for Contests. I was startled but I was also mesmerized by her commands for Piplup and how it is able to execute them in the best looking way possible. It was truly breathtaking. I somewhat regret not watching any Contests before this but I knew that they probably won't hold a torch to Dawn's precise commands and beautiful routines. She's a first-class coordinator, that's for sure.

Wait, she's training them. Does this mean that she's planning on entering contests again? This is where she's been running off to every morning! She trains them! However, it doesn't look like she's intending on going back to coordinating because she obviously didn't make any mention of it to Reggie or her mom. But I can tell that she misses it, so why doesn't she just go back? I don't get what's stopping her. I know the "no-boyfriend / wants to settle down" thing is a complete lie. She's an amazing actress; I actually fell for it until I realized that her actual argument had flaws. Of course, being a first-class liar, I analyzed the heck out of her whole "break-down" speech. It was too perfect in acting, it didn't seem real and the actual reasons didn't correspond. So I knew she was lying but why..? Why does she want to lie about this and why doesn't she want to go back?

"Piplup, what is it?" I heard her ask. It brought me back to reality. Then I realized that her Piplup was looking directly at me, of course it can't see me but it can sense me. It started flapping its right wing rapidly while pointing at my direction. I took that as my cue to escape. I quietly walked away and when I was far enough to not be heard, I started running for it. Without much thought while running, I stopped when I found myself in Twinleaf Town again. I decided to go home and reflect some more about my new discovery.

I walk into my house, it feels empty without Reggie but I like the peace and quiet some times while other times, I like a bubbly attitude and loudness; like in Dawn. Speaking of Dawn, I wonder when will she find out that I didn't leave. We'll have to see each other again somehow; Twinleaf is such a small town after all. I plopped myself on the couch and came up with different scenarios that may be why Dawn quit coordinating. Maybe her dad threatened her to. No, they weren't close enough that he'd have an impact on her. Maybe her dad lied to her about how lonely her mom will be. No, Dawn may fall for that but that doesn't explain why she was so frightened of the guy with the bat. Did her dad beat her up? No, he was dying, he couldn't be that strong and I doubt he'd hire people to do that.

Maybe her dad's not the problem. Maybe it was her friends; they have more influence on her than her dad will have because she didn't have time to form an attachment to her dad before he passed away. Which one of her friends will know though? I'm going to go with Ash; he was her traveling partner so he must be really close with her. However, Ash is all the way in Kanto, there's no way I can go visit him. There must be some other way; I don't know his number so I can't exactly call him either. Wait, I think Professor Oak is in Kanto, Reggie must have Professor Oak's number. I went over to the phone and pressed Reggie's number on the screen. His face appeared on the screen with Maylene in the background. I smirked at this, at least she's dressed.

"Hey Paul. What's up?"

"Hey Reggie, do you happen to have Professor Oak's number?"

"Yeah, of course but why?"

"I need to get a hold of Ash; he might know what's up with Dawn."

"We already asked Ash, we asked all of her friends actually, they told me some information about her behavior and attitude but it only made it more confusing."

"Well, I can still try, maybe I'll see something that you didn't."

"Alright, I'll type the number on the screen."

"Thanks Reggie," I said as I wrote down Professor Oak's number and hung up. It's good to have a brother that has connections to all of the Pokémon Professors. I quickly typed Professor Oak's number on the screen. I've only met him a couple times when I traveled in Kanto; this was before I met Dawn or Ash. I hope he remembers me, even if it's a little because otherwise it'll be awkward. Suddenly, the screen flashed on and displayed Professor Oak. He looks the same as when I saw him a couple years ago.

"Hello Professor Oak, I am Paul. I'm not sure if you remember me or not but we met a couple years ago..?"

"Oh yes! You are Reggie's little brother, correct?" I used to hate being mentioned with Reggie but I don't mind anymore. This will make things less awkward because he at least knows me even if it's because I'm Reggie's little brother.

"Yes."

"Oh my, you've grown up. You seem a lot softer now too. You used to wear an angry scowl on your face all the time and treat your Pokémon harshly. I'm assuming that you were enlightened by the world?"

"Yes, I've grown up from that little boy that thought he understood the world but never did."

"That's good to hear. What may I help you with today?"

"I was wondering if you knew Ash Ketchum."

"Oh yes! Of course. He is an amazing trainer, a little air-headed sometimes but he has a good heart."

"Well yes, I was wondering if I could have his number. I need to talk to him about something."

"Sure. Let me just type you the number through the screen. Are you two friends now? He used to complain a lot about you and your ways of training your Pokémon," Professor Oak chuckled as he said this. Why am I not surprised that Ash blabbed about me and his distaste for my training methods? It's not like I've showed my disdain in his.

"Thank you Professor Oak," I nodded politely as I hung up. Now it's time to call Ash. I really hope that this doesn't take too long because I am still not very fond of Ash. I don't know if I'll ever be. I dialed his number on the screen quickly. I waited for about 20 seconds before the screen flickered and Ash's face is on the screen. He still wears that same hat.

"Oh hey there Paul. I wasn't expecting you," Ash said hesitantly. Well, at least he's not cursing me out so that's a start.

"Yeah, I didn't expect to call you either. However, I need to know what happened to Dawn before she quit coordinating to spend the last couple moments with her dad. Why doesn't she go back?"

"Nobody really knows why Dawn doesn't want to go back. She said she hates it because it takes time away from her mom. But that never bothered her before; she knew that she would get time away from her mom. Maybe she became touchier after her dad's death. But then, she was really depressed for some reason before she was even informed that her dad was home. When we asked why, she just said that she was PMSing and we should stop asking unless we want her mood to change to anger."

"Hmmm. She told me that she wanted to settle down and that constantly winning Contests made it boring to her and she just wanted a boyfriend and retire."

"Well plenty of guys chased after her, there's no reason why she doesn't have one right now."

"She said that they were after her fame and not her."

"That was only true for some but not most. Most of them were genuinely interested in her. She's a good person, there's no reason why anyone would not be interested in her."

"Do you still talk to her?"

"No, she has become closed off and cold. She won't answer my calls and I can't do anything because she is basically the old version of you! She is cold and relentless. I don't know what happened!"

"Do any of her old friends still talk to her?"

"No, not even her childhood friend Kenny or any of the girls, such as May or Misty! She's even cut Zoey off! All of her friends are worried about her! Well, except Barry. He lost to Dawn in a battle in front of his girlfriend at the time. She was still the old Dawn back then. I don't know if he's holding a grudge against her for losing to her and embarrassing himself. He really admires you and wants to be like you so losing against a coordinator in a battle was a major blow for him."

"He's pathetic. If he doesn't feel anything for Dawn just because he lost then he deserved it."

"Figures, you'd say that. You know, you've changed a lot. You're a lot nicer and more easy-going now."

"You've changed too, you're more mature. It's actually possible to hold a civil conversation with you now!" I said sarcastically but I smirked at him, in a good way. He chuckled and smiled back.

"Is there anything else you want to know?"

"What was her dad like?"

"He was really nice and I think he was in pain because Dawn was very depressed. He thought it was his fault that she was depressed. He died thinking that his little girl's pain is due to him."

"Wow.. that really is sad. But he wasn't the reason for her pain, right?"

"Nope. She was depressed even before he came back to Twinleaf. You see, we separated for a period of time because she had a Contest in a city that she needed to prepare for so we went ahead and then was going to retrieve her she was done. It was between a span of two weeks. She had the battle with Barry during that time. We wouldn't have known if Kenny didn't tell us. She won the Contest but she had to stay in that city for another week before we'd reach her so she just waited. When she got there, she was pale and sick so we took care of her. However, it seemed more like a traumatic event than sickness because there was nothing physically wrong with her."

"Wow. I wonder what happened to her. It must've scared her."

"It did, she had nightmares, she was screaming her head off in her sleep. When we wake her up, she'd forget everything. She didn't even know that she was screaming so we didn't tell her. We didn't want to make her seem even worse than she felt."

"Did her nightmares stop?"

"After a week, it stopped. Then, she received a message about her dad being home so she instantly went back to Twinleaf with us. When her dad passed away, we left, leaving her behind. She said that she needs time to recuperate so we gave her time. Eventually, she never came back. When we ask, she just snaps at us and that's basically it."

"Hmm, does Kenny know anything about it?"

"Well, nothing that tells us why Dawn is the way she is now. He knows some details, you can ask him and try to piece it together."

"Sure, what's his number?"

"I'll type it through and send it to you."

"Alright, thanks Ash."

"No problem, as long as you help Dawn."

"Well, she's just hiding something. She tries to be cold but I don't think she really is. It seemed forced. In the beginning, I was startled but then I realized that it was kind of like an act. I used to be like that so I would know the different between real indifference and pretending to be indifferent. I definitely say she's the latter. She slipped up a lot, sometimes she laughs by accident."

"Oh... I never knew that. I just thought that she was actually cruel."

"Nah, this is Dawn we're talking about. Oh, I got Kenny's number. Thanks for your help Ash, I'll call him right now."

"Alright bye!"

"Bye," I said. He smiled and waved goodbye at me. I did the same but less enthusiastically. Before I decide to call Kenny, I started to think about all of the things that Ash told me. First, Dawn was not depressed because of her father. Second, something must've happened during the two weeks that she was left alone. Third, it was most likely between her Contest and the day Ash and Brock met up with her. What could've happened during that week time frame?


	6. One Step Closer and Two Steps Back

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! It's been two months since I last updated and there isn't a major excuse why. So I had finals, then I had end-of-the-year fever where everyone just relaxes and hangs out. Then, my dad's girlfriend moved in. My mom passed away earlier this February. So I spent a while getting to know her. I started a summer job. Basically, I was stuck in a whirlwind of things but it's cool now. Anyway, less about me as I already pushed my whole life story on you. Let's start!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: One Step Closer and Two Steps Back<strong>

I pondered a bit on what Ash told me. Then, I dialed in Kenny's number and waited a few rings before he finally picked up. The screen flashed to show a matured version of the boy I had once met. As I looked on at him, noting the details, I realized that he was waiting for me to speak.

"Uhmmm. Hi. I'm Paul. We've met before," I said awkwardly. I can't handle awkward moments.

"Oh, yeah. I remember you. You're that really mean guy that Ash always complains about," Kenny said nervously. I guess we were both feeling a bit awkward. Again, why am I NOT surprised that Ash has spread the word about me? I wouldn't be surprised if I called up his mother or his girlfriend that I never met and they would know me as well. He talks WAY too much.

"Yeah, I'm Paul. I'm Dawn's … friend. I was wondering if you had any more information on her and why she has become so … distant," I had a really hard time phrasing my request. It sounded so intruding and demanding. Normally, I wouldn't care but I really need Kenny's side of the story as well.

He looked at me oddly for a couple of seconds before responding, "Well, did you get the story from Ash?" I nodded. "There really isn't any more information if you had already heard from Ash."

"I know you already told Ash the story but I was wondering if you had left out any details that didn't seem important to you at the time," I said slowly. I feel a pang of defeat inside. My hopes of gaining some more information were crushed.

The brunette, well he technically has maroon colored hair, pondered on my request for a couple more seconds before speaking, "Well, I'll just relay the ENTIRE story to you and see if you can find any details because I don't have that much of a critical eye." I shrugged, fair enough. I nodded for him to start his story. Right on cue, he starts to speak, "Alright, so you know that Dee Dee, I mean Dawn, stayed in Floaroma Town while Ash and Brock went to Eterna City for Ash's next badge. She was preparing for a contest there. Barry happened to be there too because he had recently gotten himself a girlfriend. I forgot her name but she was a coordinator as well. She was just starting out and really admired Dawn but also thought of her as a rival. Dawn didn't see it that way though. Dawn thought that since she was just starting out, she wasn't quite a rival. The girl didn't get upset or anything. She was actually glad because then she can take Dawn out by surprise thinking her guard was down. Dawn and I overheard the girl telling Barry that she will break up with him unless he convinces Dawn to lose. Even though Dawn is a good friend, she hates petty tricks so she destroys the girl in the final match. Of course, the girl was true to her word and broke up with Barry. Dawn thought she was doing Barry a favor by ridding him of such a horrible girlfriend. However, Barry was lovesick over the girl and she told him that she'd get back with him if he beats Dawn in a Pokémon match. After seeing Barry all beaten up because he was dumped, Dawn realized that even though the girl is horrible for him, he loved her. Then, Dawn devised a plan to lose to Barry to correct her previous mistake. They have a match and just as Dawn is about to lose, she sees someone in the crowd and for some reason, she forgot the reason why she was purposely losing and wiped the floor with Barry. Now he refuses to talk to her." Kenny takes a breath after telling his really long story. He definitely gave Ash the short version of what happened.

Some things were bugging me, they were not adding up. I decided to question Kenny, "So you think that because she beat Barry and he didn't get his girl back, she's killing herself over the guilt? Don't you think that's a bit extreme?"

Kenny sighed and started speaking again, "It is a bit extreme and that's why I know that's not the reason, hence the reason I left that part out when I told Ash what happened."

I nodded my head slowly, understanding. However, it doesn't help me in my crisis. "I feel like it's still a crucial part though, who did she see in that crowd that made her want to win?"

"I honestly don't know. However, I know that Barry saw him or her as well because he started looking just as determined as Dawn once their focus was back in the game. They both must respect that person a lot if he or she was able to get both of them in their A-game."

"Are you sure she's just not guilty? Troublesome, I mean Dawn is a really genuine person. She would stand up for anyone. She's such a bleeding heart."

"Well, that could be a possibility but highly unlikely. After the battle, she felt horrible for what she did but then we went out for ice cream and she felt instantly better. She only felt bad momentarily. There's really no way that she would be THIS depressed just because she caused Barry to lose his girlfriend. Like I said, she thought poorly of the girl anyway so it was good riddance in her opinion."

"When did she start getting so depressed?"

"I don't think depression is what it was at first. In the beginning, it really wasn't depression. It was more like she was paranoid of something and she feared something. It's hard to describe but normally she's so carefree then there's the slightly change in her demeanor and she started to be weary and careful of everything. It's like she feared something was chasing her."

"So... she wasn't depressed?"

"To accurately describe her, it was kind of like those rape victims. They're always scared someone is following them and they're always having nightmares and those things. Ash told me about the nightmares." The mention of rape startled me and my heart started pounding until I feel like it's going to burst out of my chest. I felt pain, I felt for Troublesome.

"You think she got raped?"

"Noo! I don't think she did. Actually, I'm quite sure she didn't. Rape victims are normally physically abused so they would be injured and unable to walk properly, however she was fine. When she wasn't being careful, sometimes she blanks out and starts looking really frightened." I knew exactly what he was talking about. She had that look when we went to the haunted house thing. That fearful look. That blank stare. That silent scream. It's still etched into my mind. "She also started getting hurt a lot. Whenever I see her, she has new cuts and bruises. According to her, it's from falling and cutting herself when she's not careful but they're in the most random places. Like sometimes it's on her leg."

"Do you think she was cutting herself because of her depression?"

"No, she wasn't depressed at the time, like I said, she was scared."

"Why did she have so many cuts then? You're sure she's not a rape victim?"

"Okay, this will sound a bit weird but you know Zoey, right?" I nodded my head. "Okay, so she's Dawn's friend and rival. She's also a girl so she can look after Dawn when us guys can't. Zoey and I were talking about how we're worried that Dawn is a rape victim, so we decided to have Zoey observe Dawn. They've went swimming before and in the locker rooms where they have to change, Zoey looks at all the cuts and bruises on Dawn. All of them are only where her clothes expose her. Okay, gosh this is really awkward." I nodded my head to agree with Kenny. It's such a messed up conversation but it's crucial if I want to find out what's wrong with Dawn. Kenny started speaking again, "So there's no way she's a rape victim if all of her injuries are in such innocent areas." I nodded my head again. I'm just glad that this awkward conversation is over.

"If she isn't a rape victim, then what is she?"

"I'm suspecting that she was being beaten or something like that."

"By whom?"

"I don't know! She refuses to acknowledge that theory." Of course, Troublesome is as troublesome as a person gets but she doesn't like to bother people. It's kind of ironic that I call her that knowing that she tries to be the complete opposite. "Hey Paul..." Kenny's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I almost forgot that I was on the phone with him. "I think you should call Barry. I know you probably prefer to lick the floor than to call him but he's your biggest fan. He might be so excited that you called that he might tell you everything." I pondered on the idea some more. He might be right. However, I truly would rather lick the floor than call up Barry. That guy gives me the creeps.

"Hmmm. Maybe I'll do it as a last resort but I doubt I really want to call him. I think I should go do some more investigating before I resort to call him."

Kenny laughed, I don't blame him. If it wasn't me in the position of being adored by a fan-boy, I would probably laugh too. "Alright then Paul, just call me back if you need Barry's number."

"Alright, thanks for your help Kenny. Bye," we hung up the phone and I went to my couch and thought about Kenny's story. Something isn't right. Well I know that Dawn wasn't raped. Thank god. She might've been just physically abused somehow. The question is by whom. Even though Barry is really crazy and annoying in my opinion, I don't think he could do it. He doesn't seem like the abusive type. He just seems too hyper and bubbly, much like Dawn on sugar. I hate playing detective, this isn't fun.

Suddenly, my stomach growled. I miss having a brother around that cooks like a housewife or a Pokémon Center that feeds you. I sighed and started walking out of my house. Suddenly, I hear a gasp coming from my left. I looked over to see Dawn. Shit, I forgot that she was still under the assumption that I left with Reggie. I decided to play it cool so I smiled at her and said, "Hey Troublesome. Wanna grab a bite?"

She stared at me. And stared. And stared. I was holding up my gaze as well. I'm Paul Shinji, I don't back down from a staring contest! However, I was starting to feel a little creeped out by her gaze. It was sort of scary. She looked like she had an internal conflict. Maybe she was deciding whether or not to beat me to death for leading her to her wrong assumption or to hug me from the realization that I didn't leave. Okay, if I was honest with myself, the latter was highly unlikely. Suddenly, she broke out staring contest by blinking slowly. Then, she started blinking rapidly. Okay, now I'm officially getting creeped out.

However, nothing could prepare me for what happened next. She broke into a huge grin and tackled me from her porch to mine. She wrapped her arms around me as I caught her, in perfect harmony. Okay fine, I stumbled a bit but that's only because she caught me off guard not because I couldn't handle it! "You're still here," she whispered in my ear. I grinned as I hugged her and spun her around. Then, the moment was gone as rapidly as it came and she quickly unraveled herself from me and stepped back. "YOU LIED TO ME!" she screamed, uh oh.

"Dawn... let's talk about this..." I said slowly, I'm pretty sure my tone sounded scared.

"TALK ABOUT HOW YOU LIED TO ME?" She screeched. Oh god, I don't know if I'm supposed to let her yell at me or try to explain myself.

I decided that she deserved an explanation so I started, "Well, I didn't really LIE to you. You just misunderstood and jumped to conclusions..."

"BUT YOU KNEW I WOULD. THAT'S YOUR PLAN ISN'T IT? TO PUNK ME!"

"Why would I want to punk you?"

"Because you're Paul! You get joy out of watching me explode!"

Okay, explanation isn't working. Maybe, I should try the Drew Hayden & Gary Oak method of approach; flirt and forget. "I get joy out of watching you explode? I can't deny that, you're so … uhhmmm... adorable when you do..? But I do enjoy you tackle-hugging me more..." I need to practice my flirting. I feel the heat in my cheeks after I was done with my poor attempt at flirting.

Dawn just stood there looking at me. Staring at me. She has got to stop that. I don't want staring contests every five minutes! Then, she burst out laughing. Oh great, she's laughing at my flirting. I will never live this down. She practically has tears spilling from her eyes. "That was hilarious! I never knew you were such a good joker!" I stared blankly at her. Great, she thinks that my flirting is a joke. Fuck my life. Then, she stopped laughing; she must've realized I was being serious. "Wait, you're serious?" I nodded curtly with a poker-face. "Oh..."

Wait, she was LAUGHING. "Troublesome..." she looked at me as if asking me to continue. "You were laughing... did you decide to stop pretending to be depressed?" I just laid it all out on the table. I mentally slapped myself for being so blunt.

Then, her face changed and she became serious. I really wanted to kick myself because as soon as her cheerful face disappeared, I instantaneously missed it. Then she spoke, "I'm not going to tell you the story behind it, I know you're curious. But, I decided that I will allow myself to be happy." I wanted to question her but I know that she told me she wasn't going to tell me.

"Do you think you'll ever tell me the story..?"

"Maybe. Perhaps when I sift all of it out of my life. Right now, I can't."

"Does that mean you'll return to coordinating?"

Her eyes sparkled at the mention of coordinating but as fast as that happened, it went away and they are shadowed by gloom. "I really wish I could but I can't." That decided it for me. As much as it is an improvement that she is being herself again, it is not enough if she can't return to what she wishes to do. I made up my mind. I wasn't going to wait for her to tell me her problems, I'm going to solve it myself and make sure she returns to her spotlight.

"I really wish you could too..." then, I wrapped my arms around her.

She melted into my hug, but just like any other time, she pushes me away quickly. I sighed once again, knowing she had another complaint. "I refuse to have public displays of affection when we're not ANYTHING yet."

"Troublesome... what do you mean by "anything" what kind of "something" do you want us to be?"

She suddenly started blushing bright red. It was actually quite cute. Then, she started stuttering, "W-w-well, like you know... dating..?"

I can't say I didn't gawk at her. Although it is not very "Paul-like," I still gawked at her. Then, a devious idea was planted into my head. "Oh, dating. Pfft. If that's the price for a hug then I'd rather not," I said seriously as I walked away. I can tell she's standing there staring at the back of my head because I can feel it. From the lack of sound, I can tell that she's not moving. I grinned and then turned around quickly and ran to embrace her and spin her around once more. "I'm just playing with you, Troublesome!" Then, I set her down, she was still stunned. However, I can feel the wave of anger that's about to engulf and drown me. Quickly, I said, "Dawn Troublesome Berlitz, would you be my girlfriend?"

She blinked a couple of times and I can just see the anger retracting from her aquamarine eyes. She smiled and screamed, "YES!" before smashing her lips against mine. This is the second time that she kissed me. I've only kissed her once. My masculinity is on the line! But pride aside, I kissed her back with every fiber of my being. It was the best kiss I've ever had. Not that I've had that many but nonetheless, it was the best.

We broke apart for air, breathing heavily and we just stared at each other and burst out laughing as my stomach grumbled once more. "Hey Troublesome, wanna grab a bite?" I voiced my previous question from earlier. She smiled and nodded. I smirked back, I do smile but it would lose its specialness if I did it too often.

I grabbed her hand and started walking towards a sandwich shop close by. A waiter introduced himself as Bill and greeted us. He asked how many, I held up two fingers and he led us to a quiet booth by the corner. In my opinion, it was the nicest seat in the whole restaurant. I'm not surprised since Bill and I are friends because I come to the restaurant often. I'm going to bet that he's going to badger me with questions later but right now, he's acting quite professionally. Although, he did wink at Dawn once when she was ordering. It made her giggle and made me scowl. I know he wasn't flirting with her but rather trying to tease and test me. Soon, he left to place in our orders so I strike up a conversation. "So... Troublesome, did you miss me?"

"You weren't even "gone" for a day..."

"But you missed me, right?"

"No. It was like any other day; we hang out, go to bed, wake up, hang out, and repeat."

"Well we can make it different today..."

"How..?"

"Well, just a minor change... you know... go to bed... together."

Dawn suddenly slapped me with a menu. "STOP BEING A PERVERT!" She screamed it loud enough that everyone in the restaurant looked at me. Even Bill. Oh god, now I can never come into this restaurant ever again. Everyone's gaze is still on us. Dawn was oblivious but slowly, she began to realize that the whole place has gone silent. I just hear that comical cricket sound in my head. She turned to the whole restaurant and barked at them, "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT? I WAS JOKING!" I smirked as everyone shrunk into their seats after being scolded by Dawn. It was still hilarious until she turned her head to me and looked at me. Uh oh. "We are NOT sleeping together," she said in a cold and murderous voice, although, it is significantly quieter than earlier.

I am not going to push the subject, instead I'm going to try that flirt and forget method again. "Troublesome, I think I like you better when you laugh and smile, your eyes sparkle. It's pretty," I said with a small smile. Oh dear god, please let this work. PLEASE. I don't need her laughing at me in the restaurant. It's bad enough she did it once.

She blinked at me AGAIN, I'm beginning to know that this is her "processing information" face, it's kind of cute. However, it's also a bit scary waiting for her reaction. Then, she stopped "processing" what I said and smiled. I sighed in relief that she is not going to make fun of me. "That was really sweet," she whispered softly. She's so adorable! I just want to glomp her! Okay, wait, no. I take that back, Reggie is rubbing off on me. Oh dear god. I did not just say that. Oh geeze. I sound like such a creeper. I mean I'm okay with me turning "soft" but this is ridiculous. I still have SOME decency left. "Paul?" her voice broke me from my trance yet again. I looked at her, raising my right eyebrow. Oh yeah, I still got it. "You okay? You seem to be thinking really hard," she asked concerned as she reached for my hand.

It was such a caring gesture, I couldn't help but smile. However, I don't think that I can tell her that I'm having an internal conflict with myself because I found out I had the desire to "glomp" her. If only she could hear my thoughts, all of my dignity would wash down the drain. I'm PAUL for crying out loud. She continued looking at me, ah crap, I forgot to answer her. "Yeah I'm fine. Did I seem any different?"

"Well, somewhat. You were like this back when you were still on your journey. You would focus on a person so hard that it made them scared. Actually, it scared me too but now I realized that you were just thinking."

This woman sees right through me. "Wait, is that why everyone thought I was mean?"

She looked at me and laughed. "Oh gosh no, well actually, it's part of the reason. People said you were mean because you say rude things. But that is the reason why people thought you were scary. They claim that you can see into their soul because you always space out."

"Oh." So people though I was mean because of my words. They thought I was scary because I talk to myself in my head for long periods of time and blank out. That's just amazing.

Dawn continued on about what people thought of me and why, "Well, your cold, hard gaze naturally made people scared of you. Having onyx-colored eyes doesn't help you."

"Oh," I said again. Throughout my whole life, I've always just had conversations with myself in my head. It's where I keep all of my strategies in life, my battle plans, my insults, my witty come-backs. Everything. The only difference is that back then, I had a very angst-y personality. It came from hating my home and my background so much. When you travel and see all of the other kids without their parents, you don't feel so alone. But you feel alone when they visit their parents and families and you realize that you can't do the same. Your home carries too many bad memories.

"Paul?" I blinked a couple of times before being brought back to reality. "You're doing it again."

"Oh, sorry. It's just that I'm so used to having everything in my head and I just think things through that I space out."

"Oh, I've always thought that you were just staring at people trying to make them feel smaller than they actually were."

I actually laughed at this. "I don't think I need to try to make them feel smaller. They just do after losing to me in battle," I replied with a smirk. "Like Ash."

Troublesome laughed for a couple of seconds before realizing that I had insulted her best friend. "HEY! Ash isn't that bad of a trainer!"

"No, he isn't but the thing is he doesn't treat his Pokémon like they're independent. He treats them like they need his support all the time. They don't. Pokémon are just as intelligent as we are."

Suddenly, her eyes light up as if she had reached the biggest epiphany of her life. "I GET IT NOW!" she said excitedly. I raised my right eyebrow and waited for her to "enlighten" me. "You treated your Pokémon like trash because you treat everyone else like trash!" My hand just unconsciously smacked my face to "facepalm" her. "IT'S TRUE! You treat your Pokémon like how you'd treat everyone else. You were truly in sync with them; that's why you didn't need to treat them like lower beings. You didn't need to do the whole "babying" thing because you know that they understand you and you understand them!" Now I feel bad for facepalming her because it actually made sense.

"Troublesome, I appreciate the effort to make my past look better but you're making it sound TOO good. Part of it is true, I didn't think my Pokémon should be treated differently or like a pet but I wasn't that good of a guy."

"You make me feel like I treated my Pokémon like pets instead of like teammates..."

"Well, the thing is, you treat everyone with that same bubbly attitude so I guess in your case, it's okay for you," I said carefully. I meant every word but I was afraid of sounding cheesy. I also felt a bit bad that she suddenly doubted herself because of me.

"Oh... thanks! Wow, you've been doing nothing but complimenting me this whole day!" Dawn sounded happy. I guess if she's happy then I'm okay too. However, maybe I'm venturing TOO far away from my normal self. I'm not saying that it's out of my comfort zone; it's surprisingly natural to talk to her like that. However, I feel like Reggie's influence is definitely showing through. That's not good. The last thing I want to be is that one big mush-ball I call my brother. "Earth to Paul..?" God dang it, I keep spacing out. I shake myself clear of my conversation with myself and smile at Troublesome. "Sheesh Paul, I know you were always alone and talked in your head but I'm here now, you can spill the beans you know."

"I know but I'd rather not have you venturing to the depths of my mind for now. It's kind of embarrassing," I said meekly.

Troublesome cracked a HUGE grin. Uh oh, I'm in for a "THAT'S SO CUTE" moment right now. She reached over and touched my cheeks, I just sit there watching her, then suddenly, she pinches them and coos, "THAT'S SO CUTE, PAULIE!"

Suddenly, I hear a chuckle. This can't be good. I turn my head with Dawn's hands still punching my cheeks to look up to Bill holding our food. He looks to be in pain because he wants to laugh but if he does, he'll drop our food. Now he just looks constipated. Oh dear god. He quickly sets our food down and burst into laughter. He even started rolling on the floor. People in the restaurant are looking at us in the corner of their eyes but they know not to stare. Troublesome already handled that much. I feel like curling up into a ball and disappearing. This is so embarrassing. Bill is still on the floor laughing at me. Dawn and I have already stopped looking at the embarrassment on the ground rolling in laughter. "If we pretend it's not there, maybe it'll disappear," is probably what we're both thinking right now. I decided to kick him. Obviously, I never said I was going to kick him lightly. "OW!" Bingo, my foot has reached its mark. Bill finally gets off the ground and stops laughing. "Gosh PAULIE, violence is not the answer!"

I rolled my eyes at my embarrassment of a friend, "No, but it's the question and the answer is yes. You are so not getting tip!"

Bill smirked at me deviously, uh oh... "Hello there, miss. You must be Paul's girlfriend!"

Dawn looked like a deer caught in headlights, "uhmmm, yeah. That's me..."

"Wow, I'm surprised he can get a girlfriend, much less one as pretty as you are. What's your name?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Uhmmm..."

I rolled my eyes yet again. "HER NAME IS DAWN," I snapped at Bill.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh. You're still a grumpy one," Bill replied while sticking out his tongue. Dawn just giggled.

"And you are still working. Get back to work!"

"Fine! PAULIE!" Bill said in a sing-song voice before walking to greet the next group of people at the door. I am NEVER bringing Dawn here EVER again. He is so not getting tip from us!

Troublesome looks at me with wide, sparkling eyes, "Did you know him?"

I sighed, "Yeah. He's a friend of mine since I come here so often to eat."

She giggled again, it seriously sounds like bells. It's amazing. "He seemed... very interesting."

"I think his mom dropped him as a baby." As if right on cue, Bill was walking by and overheard and smacked the back of my head with a pile of menus. "Asshole," I muttered under my breath. Revenge was called for. I stuck my leg out to trip him. Surprisingly, it actually worked. I mean who falls for that? He stumbles a bit before flipping me off behind his back as he continues walking.

Troublesome observed the whole exchange and turned to me, "That was mean!"

"Yeah I know. Those menus HURT!"

"NO! I meant you! He only lightly smacked you; you didn't have to trip him!"

I cannot believe this. My own girlfriend is taking that guy's side! She must be kidding. Those menus were made out of steel or something. "Just eat your food," I grumbled.

"Mr. Grumpy!" she muttered under her breath as she took a bit of her sandwich.

"Ms. I-Don't-Take-My-Boyfriend's-Side," I said, it was childish but I have every right! She's MY girlfriend!

"Mr. I-Get-Grumpy-When-My-Girlfriend-Doesn't-Take-My-Side," she retorted while sticking out her tongue.

"Just eat your sandwich!" I growled at her. I refuse to play this childish game. She raspberry'd me. I sighed. Keep calm Paul. You don't want to have a childish fight with your girlfriend in public. I continued munching on my food, glancing up at Troublesome every now and then. She looks cute when eating too... Okay now seriously, I've got to stop this madness. My stupid hormones are reacting to her CUTENESS. I need to be PAUL again. After this, I'll go call up Reggie and torment him a bit. That'll make me feel better.

"So... Paul. Will you be returning to Veilstone?"

I thought about it a bit. I only intended to come to Twinleaf to stay with Reggie and then go back to Veilstone with him but I never thought I'd click with Dawn like this. I'm honestly not sure if I want to go back to Veilstone. It's only going to be Reggie and his Pokémon so it's going to be boring. "Well... I don't really want to go back anymore. Not when I have you here in Twinleaf," I said with a smirk.

She smiled brightly at me. It pays off to say nice things when she smiles like that. "But I still think you should go," she said it so bluntly that it startled me.

"Wait, what?"

"I mean, Veilstone is your home. You should back and visit it and your house. Reggie told me how you've never been home since your traveling days and that's already been 7 years!"

This girl is going to be the death of me. Seriously. How can she push me to go back? Then, I had an idea. "I'll go back and visit... if you come with me," I suggested with a smirk on my face. It was one of my "happy" smirks not my "taunting" smirks. I'm not too sure if she can tell the difference between them but there is!

Troublesome stared at me for a while; she was blinking at me again. I guess that means she's processing information. I continued eating my sandwich while letting the information sink in. Suddenly, she reached over the table and grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. "DO YOU MEAN IT? I CAN GO WITH YOU?"

To say that I was surprised was an understatement. I didn't expect her to WANT to go with me. However, I am glad that she does. That means I can show her all of my past. I smirked at her again, "Sure, if you want to come that is."

"HELL YEAH!" She exclaimed with a fist pump while jumping up from her seat. People turned to look at her briefly before turning back. I think they're getting used to us now.

I smirked at her again, "Alright, now calm down and eat your sandwich so we can go somewhere else. I think we're disrupting the peace in here." She nodded and got to work at eating her sandwich. It was pretty funny actually. She was eating pretty eagerly. "Is your sandwich that good? She looked at me, confused. "You're eating it really fast."

Suddenly, she understood what I meant. Her cheeks started to turn red; I guess I just embarrassed her. It's kind of funny actually. To cover up her embarrassment, she quickly said, "YEAH! It's delicious!"

I raised my right eyebrow again, "Oh really? Gimme a bite." I opened my mouth and said, "Ahh..." she looked so embarrassed but I think it's funny so I kept my mouth open. Suddenly, she holds out her sandwich to my mouth and I took a bite. Her cheeks are bright red by now. "You're right, that was pretty good." I stuck out my sandwich for her to try. She leaned forward and took a bite. She smiled brightly at me. I guess she thought my sandwich was good too.

"Awhhhh, that's so adorable," blurted the annoying sing-song voice once again. I turned to glare at Bill. He is DEFINITELY not getting a tip!

"Go away," I grunted while continuing to eat my sandwich.

"But it's so cute to watch you get fed by your girlfriend," Bill cooed.

Troublesome and I looked at each other before smirking. We both knew that revenge is called for. She put on her most concerned look and leaned in to whisper, "Does he happened to be gay?" (**A/N:** I am not making fun of homosexuals! It is only a joke, not meant to offend anyone, if I did, I am truly sorry) She whispered it loudly so he can hear. Suddenly, we hear a thud on the ground. We turned to see Bill on the ground. He had comically passed out from Dawn's questioning of his masculinity. We turned to each and started laughing. Then, we got out of our booth and head over to the cashier. We paid for our food, leaving no tip as promised for Bill and left. We walked out of the restaurant hand in hand.

Troublesome turned to me and grinned, "That was entertaining."

"Yeah, it was. However, we're not going back there again for a while," I said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes. SHE'S STEALING MY STUFF AGAIN. "I want to go back there! I thought it was entertaining enough."

"NOOOO WAY! Entertaining, my butt." I said with an eye-roll, it countered hers.

"You're entertaining your butt? That's gross!"

"What? No."

"EWWWWWW!" She smiled playfully at me. I took the challenge. She started running and I started chasing.

Honestly, she really didn't get far. I tackle-hugged her to ground. She started squealing in laughter. A couple years ago, my eardrums would've burst but I've gotten used to her, I guess. "I don't entertain my butt, however, you can if you wish," I said as I smirked at her.

"EW NO. AND STOP SMIRKING! I'm going to wipe that smirk right off your face!"

I raised my right eyebrow, and smirked some more, taunting her. "And how will you do that?"

She mirrored my smirk and said, "Like this." She leaned in to kiss me. This is the third time she initiated the kiss. I need to start catching up soon. Our lips and tongues danced in a never-ending tango as we continue to lay on the ground kissing. Suddenly, we hear a couple of coughs. We broke apart to look at the people who coughed us. It was a couple of strangers that looked disgusted at our public displays of affection. It was understandable. It was still somewhat on top of her. I got off her and brushed my clothes off while she started reddening once again. That girl blushes way too much. Her blood circulation works so fast!

We turned to each other once more as we burst out laughing. If someone told me 6 years ago that I would eventually end up liking Troublesome and LAUGH together, I would've personally paid for their mental rehabilitation. It's surprising how much could happen in 5-6 years. Who knew that I would eventually let go of that angst and that I would actually LAUGH.

"Earth to Paul... again..." Troublesome started waving her hand in front of my eyes. I blinked a couple of times and looked at her, "Hey, you spaced out again."

"Yeah, I figured as much when you started frantically waving your hand in front my eyes," I said with a joking voice.

"Well, I don't like you spacing out on me."

"Sorry," I apologized sheepishly. I do feel bad that I keep spacing out on her; she must think that I don't pay attention to her. "So, do you want to go do something?"

"How about we go to your house? Reggie's not there so we can have a bit of alone time," she suggested. I don't even think she knows what her suggestion sounds like to me.

I sighed and then smiled at her, "Sure, why not? Let's go." I hopped on my feet and dusted myself off. Then, I grabbed her hand and start walking toward our houses. "Your house or mine?"

Dawn huffed a bit and said, "We've already established this, we're going to YOUR house."

"Fine," I really didn't want her going into my house, ever since Reggie put up those baby pictures of me around the house. "Wait, can you like go home first … while I … like … clean my house?"

She scoffed and then burst out laughing. "Hahahaha! You, Paul Shinji, wants to clean your house? I bet you're hiding something!"

Grrr, she got me. Have I become that predictable? I decided to voice my question, "Okay fine. You caught me. Am I really that predictable?"

She still hasn't stopped laughing, "You've always been predictable but before, nobody cared because we knew something mean was going to come out of your mouth. We just tried to avoid it."

"WAIT, WHAT?"

Troublesome finally stopped laughing, "Well, it wasn't like we didn't expect an insult to come flying out of your mouth. You're actually less predictable now, except when you're nervous!" Then, she burst into laughter once again.

I growled at her before dragging her in through the door of my house. "THERE!" I shouted as if I finally completed a difficult task.

For a couple seconds, Dawn was silent. Then, she gasped loudly and squealed as she started running around the house trying to find every single baby picture of me that Reggie hung up. I really wish I had taken them down this morning. Now I will never live this down. "OH MY GOD. YOU WERE SO CUTE AS BABY. YOU SMILED."

"Troublesome, if you didn't notice, I still smile!"

"I KNOW! But I thought you were grouchy all through your childhood."

"Nah, there's a reason why I was like that. Just like how there's a reason why you were like that too."

Suddenly, Dawn turned to me and looked at me. "Can you tell me about it..?"

I really didn't want to but her face almost pleaded me. I think that maybe if I tell her how I became that person that she knew and how I changed, maybe she can do the same. I guess I'll have to use my own wounds as an example. I sighed and nodded. I plopped myself down on the couch and waved at her to come towards me. She broke into a huge smile and quickly ran over to the couch and jumped on me. "When I was young, my family was actually really happy together, believe it or not. My parents loved both Reggie and me although we were really different. I was not the same angsty person that you met 7 years ago. I was like Ash, only less stupid. I wanted to be friends with my Pokémon too. Then, my dad died. It was sudden; he just died of a stroke. Just like that," I snapped my fingers to show how instantaneous my father's death was. "My mom really loved him, she fell into depression and soon, it led to her death as well. She didn't intentionally commit suicide. She just died from the lack of care she had towards her own body and health. She's always had diabetes but she used to take really good care of herself so it was never life-threatening. However, after my dad died, she wasn't careful enough and caused her own death. It wasn't intentional suicide but it accidental suicide in a way."

Troublesome sucked in her breath and hugged me. If I was the old Paul telling this story, I would be hurting and crying but I've came to peace with my past and made amends so I no longer hurt at the horrible memories but I am rather happy that I even have these memories. I cleared my throat and continued, "I didn't take their deaths well. Neither did Reggie. Reggie used to be very masculine and mischievous, believe it or not. After the death of our parents, he realized that he had to be the caretaker so he became a lot more compassionate and feminine while I retracted in being angst and rebellious. I am not proud of that but it was a part of me and still is. I can never be like the little Paul you see in those pictures. That Paul was carefree and childish. The 10 year old Paul was closed off and angry at the world. The Paul right now is at peace with his past and himself."

She looked up at me and decided to speak, "How did you become the Paul right now? How did you overcome that past and that hurt?"

I think my plan is working. She seems to be starting to follow my example but I must not scare her off. "I kept running away from my problems. Eventually, after a while of running, I realized that my problems weren't going to chase me. There's just there. I was running from nothing. All I had to do was accept it. After a while of running, I wanted to see if I can live with my past. It's hard to explain but I guess over the period of 7 years, I slowly lost my angst. I replayed all the memories in my mind and stopped looking at the sad ones and focused on all the happy moments."

Troublesome looked at me as if she had reached an epiphany in her life. She looked so content and happy. I guess my experience helped her find a solution too. She leaned over and put her head on my chest. "Thanks Paul," she whispered. I smiled at her and then tilted her chin up to kiss her full on the lips. As much as I accomplished a lot today, I only gained a bit more information and a whole lot of setbacks. But setbacks have never been sweeter, cuter, or more pleasurable. We continued to kiss, breaking apart only for air.

After Troublesome left, I decided I've become too mushy. I went over to my phone and called up Reggie. He picked up the phone almost instantaneously. "Hey Paul! Wow, you're on a roll. You're actually calling home more often now!" Reggie said with an enthusiastic voice.

"Reggie, your ponytail is ugly as hell. Cut it off. It's disgusting. You look like a woman. You don't want people to think you and Maylene are a lesbian couple do you?" (**A/N**: Again, no offense to lesbians).

"WHAT? PAULLLLLL. WHYYYYYY. WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" Reggie said clutching the screen as comical tears rolled down his face. I am not sure how much longer I can keep my stoic poker-face while making fun of him. It was even harder to keep up the act when Reggie started blushing like crazy at the mention of Maylene. I know he likes that girl. He just needs to be a man and admit it. Maybe he'll become manlier after he cuts off his ponytail... Nah... Reggie will always be Reggie.

"Nothing. But I think there's something wrong with you. WHY ARE YOU CRYING? YOU DISGRACE THE SHINJI FAMILY. I AM EMBARRASSED TO CALL YOU MY BROTHER," I continued. Reggie is practically bawling right now.

"B-b-but Paulllllieee."

"SILENCE. GOOD BYE. REGGIE." I said with as much force as I can and hung up the phone. Ah, that felt great. I need a bit of a mean streak every now and then. Reggie is the perfect target. Now, I don't feel so mushy anymore. My life is officially complete. I have a brother to torment and a cute girlfriend to boot. My life is awesome.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Longest chapter EVER. I'm really happy with how it turned out. There's like 8,000 words. That's like almost half of the size of the whole story up until this chapter. Haha.


End file.
